Si pire que ça?
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Schoolfic. Notre petite troupe arrive dans un nouveau lycée, mais les règles sont bizarres. Les adolescents doivent donc s'y plier et cohabiter un garçon et une fille par chambre! OCKiba OCGaa SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoShika
1. Les instructions de départ

**Alors alors, je sais, c'est ma dernière fanfiction que je postes avant cet été, je vais essayer de me prendre une pitite sabbatique de nouvelles histoires pour continuer celles que j'ai commencer et le règlement s'applique après celle-là, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hinata, Ino et Sakura pénétrèrent dans l'antre de ce qui semblait être leur nouvelle école, toutes heureuses. Finit la deuxième secondaire et bonjour la troisième! Cependant, elles eurent soudainement le goût de rebrousser chemin en voyant l'état de « l'école ». Les murs étaient tous violets, mais la tapisserie avait été à moitié arraché et montrait avec beauté que l'école avait été peinte en brun avant d'être peinte en mauve. Sinon, les fenêtres, avaient au moins, au minimum, au moins un carreau de briser. Quant au plafond, il les menaçait constamment de s'effondrer sur leurs têtes et le plancher pouvait les laisser tomber à tout moment! Bref, il n'aurait manqué que des cafards pour compléter le joyeux portrait qui se dressait devant leurs yeux.

-Beurk, on dirait qu'on est dans un film d'horreur! s'horrifia Sakura.

-D'accord avec toi! ajouta Hinata.

-Kyahhh! hurla Ino en sentant quelque chose sur son épaule. Une souris!

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds bondit et se cacha derrière sa meilleure amie, Sakura.

-Merci, je retiens le compliment… déclara une voix.

-Ah c'est toi… Shika… marmonna sa meilleure amie en rougissant de honte et en se dégageant du dos de la rose qui commença à rire sous les regards noirs de la blonde.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

-Ben… c'est mon école aussi je te signale!

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

-Justement… parlant de ça, il n'y aurait pas une politique d'échange d'école?

Le seul garçon du groupe hocha négativement la tête et dit :

-Elle est galère l'école…

-On commence avec quel cours?

-Hum, mathématique je crois. Ah oui, c'est ça, mathématique! répondit la rose à la question d'Hinata.

-Génial, je pourrai enfin dormir… déclara la Yamanaka en mettant paresseusement sa tête sur l'une des épaules de Shikamaru qui rosit légèrement. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas.

-Pourquoi, t'as pas dormi?

-Et bien… hier on a bu Shika et moi, et il est tombé malade… avoua Ino.

-Galère Ino…

-Gomen Shika…

Le petit groupe qui avait continué de discuter en marchant arriva rapidement au local du cours grâce aux indications de la carte de l'agenda scolaire. Les quatre nouveaux étudiants entrèrent dans la classe et détaillèrent brièvement la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil. Les seules choses concrètes qu'ils pouvaient identifier étaient, un petit blondinet qui comptait des trucs vraiment stupides, un beau brun qui semblait sur le point de lui exploser la face, un autre brun, lui avec de drôles de triangles rouges sur les joues qui riait du blond avec une rousse et une blonde.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit fortement et la professeure entra rapidement dans la classe. Elle avait environ 30 ans, de beaux cheveux noirs bouclés méchés blonds tombant légèrement sur de fines épaules et avaient de magnifiques yeux verts qui envoutèrent tous les garçons de la classe. La professeure débuta rapidement son cours.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette école. Vous avez probablement remarqué que l'école n'est pas très belle?

-Oui! s'exclamèrent tous les élèves d'une même voix forte.

-Et bien, c'est tout simplement parce que le budget que possède cet établissement est principalement axé sur les matériaux scolaires et etc… Sinon, pour les dortoirs, vous serez deux par chambre, un garçon et une fille…

-Quoi?

-Oui, continua l'enseignante, un peu gênée de parler d'un sujet aussi peu banal et aussi délicat. Les chambres sont mixtes principalement pour vous apprendre à vivre avec le sexe opposé pour vous apprendre à mieux vivre la vie de couple plus tard.

Un garçon leva timidement sa main dans les airs.

-Oui?

-Et… et si on est gais?

Toute la classe se mit à rire à l'exception d'Hinata qui jeta un regard courroucée à ses amis, Sakura, Ino et Shikmaru qui s'arrêtèrent bien vite de rire pour éviter de la mettre en colère. Ils avaient déjà eut affaire à les fameuses crises d'Hinata, et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

-Mais c'est quoi ce règlement à la cul? coupa le blond de tout à l'heure sous un regard compatissant du garçon qui c'était attiré les rires de toute la classe.

Ce fut le silence le plus complet, tout le monde attendant patiemment la réaction de l'enseignante. Hinata mis une timide main devant sa bouche et étouffa un discret petit rire.

_Son dossier scolaire disait qu'il était plutôt bruyant et imprévisible… mais à ce point-là? _se demanda l'enseignante de mathématique.

-Naruto, assieds-toi! hurla la mathématicienne avec une voix qui ne lui allait pas.

Le garçon, qui c'était levé en hurlant sa question, se rassies en quatrième vitesse sous peine de se faire envoyer une chaise dans la figure. Hinata ne put retenir un deuxième rire silencieux, il était vraiment trop mignon!

-Alors, je vais nommée les paires, mais que PERSONNE n'intervienne, à moins que ce ne soit pour dire quelque chose de sensée, est-ce bien clair?

-…

-Bon, parfait! Alors les deux élèves que je nommerai devront se lever pour que l'on puisse vous reconnaître et je vous donnerai votre clé. Donc, nous avons :

Kiba Inuzuka et Itsumy Tatsuky.

La jeune femme se leva à l'annonce de son nom et détailla du regard le garçon aux triangles rouges qui faisait de même. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés qui lui arrivaient à la mis-dos, et avait l'air constamment heureuse, bref comme Naruto. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts foncés ressemblant au feuillage d'un arbre en plein été.

Bref, les deux jeunes adultes se levèrent et prirent rapidement leur clé puis se rassirent lentement tout en continuant de se fixer intensément l'un l'autre.

-Gaara no Sabaku et Natsumy Tatsuky.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et se regardèrent. Le garçon la détailla quelques instants avant de lui porter le même regard qu'aux autres, un regard totalement sans intérêt. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds bouclés en abondance qui lui arrivait à la fin du dos et de beaux yeux verts. Tous comme Itsumy, elle semblait rayonnante de bonheur. La réaction première de la jeune femme fut d'être toute excitée, puis elle devint comme éteinte lorsqu'elle perçut le regard du garçon comme étant un regard non-intéressé. Ils prirent une clé chacun leur tour puis se rassirent, Natsumy étant toujours triste.

-Ensuite, nous avons, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno…

Ino posa un regard dur sur sa meilleure amie qui lui tira la langue puérilement en souriant. Elle s'avança vers l'avant de la classe sous le regard noir de la plupart des étudiantes de la classe et prit sa clé en prenant bien sûr le temps de faire baver Ino en dandinant la clé devant le nez de la blonde qui se retenait de peine et de misère de ne pas exploser la face de l'Haruno qui souriait toujours.

Sasuke lui, traînait lourdement des pieds en arrière, comme si ça aurait put empêcher l'instant fatidique d'arriver!

-Sakura, va t'asseoir ordonna durement l'enseignante envoyant son élève blonde qui allait sortir de ses gonds. Ensuite, nous avons, Naruto Uzumaki et…

_Pitié pas moi… pitié kami-sama, pas moi… _pria intérieurement Hinata.

-…Hinata Hyûga.

(1) La jeune femme s'évanouit sur son bureau de classe. Tous les élèves de la classe se précipitèrent vers elle, inquiets.

-Il faut lui faire le bouche-à-bouche! déclara Naruto.

-Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment Uzumaki, fais-le toi-même! cria un élève en riant bêtement.

-Je paris que t'es pas capable! hurla un autre en se faisant bousculer par la horde d'élève.

-N'importe quoi, je le fais quand vous voulez! accepta Naruto, vexé.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant!

-Sans problème!

Le garçon s'approcha de la jeune femme qui reprit doucement ses esprits en paniquant avant même qu'elle ne l'ait touché.

-Ç… ça-ça va! assura l'Hyûga toute rouge.

Tout le petit monde acquiesça en silence après c'en être eux-mêmes assuré et la professeure reprit son activité, c'est-à-dire les couples de chambre.

-Alors, Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyûga.

Le jeune homme se leva prestement après avoir envoyé un rapide coup d'œil inquiet à Hinata. _Elle est vraiment trop bizarre cette fille! _L'étudiante aux cheveux noirs se leva d'un bond et marcha rapidement vers le devant de la classe avant de se rasseoir ultra-gênée sur sa chaise. Le garçon fit de même tout en continuant de regarder bizarrement la jeune Hyûga.

-Shikamaru Nara et Ino Yamanaka.

Les deux adolescents prirent rapidement leur clé respective sous le regard triomphant de Sakura qui ne se gênait aucunement pour embêter sa meilleure amie qu'elle était dans la même chambre que le sublime Sasuke. Ino regarda Shikamaru qui soupirait comme à son habitude. Elle eut un micro sourire, tant qu'à être avec un inconnu, elle préférait sans aucun doute être avec son « grand frère ».

-Bon, alors c'est tout pour les chambres, déclara la mathématicienne.

-Quoi? E les autres alors? demanda Naruto qui visiblement n'avait pas l'envie de partager sa chambre avec une fille.

-Les autres ont choisis de dormir chez eux durant l'année scolaire Naruto, tu n'avais qu'à décider toi-même.

-Quoi? s'étouffa soudainement Kiba qui discutait déjà avec Itsumy –il perd pas son temps celui-là-. On avait le choix?

-Exactement!

-Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut décider de dormir chez nous? demanda Ino qui détestait le comportement qu'avait Sakura.

-Y'a une galère de politique qui nous l'interdit formellement… C'est trop galère!

-Et pourquoi tu dors pas chez toi d'abord feignasse? demanda un élève, moqueur.

-Parce que j'habite trop loin de l'école!

La cloche annonça la fin des cours retentit finalement et les élèves en profitèrent pour sortit du cours en quatrième vitesse pour vérifier leur chambre.

**Clin d'œil à YinyanGirl**

**Alors alors, comment vous avez trouver? Je sais que le premier chapitre est un peu long, mais c'est juste pour vous faire comprendre ou je m'en vais! Sinon, pour le deuxième chapitre, j'ai une idée générale de ce qui va se passer mais pas concrètement alors je vais faire travailler dur dur mon petit cerveau pour vous sortir quelque chose de bon –Kiba : Quoi parce qu'il trvaille pas toujours? Moi : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Naruto : Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit de mal! Sasuke : Tais-toi baka!-. Bref, je vais essayer de poster le prochain la fin de semaine prochaine, mais seulement si j'ai des reviews, alors siouplait, appuyez sur le piti bouton en bas à gauche!**

**Résumé du prochain chapitre : Les élèves découvrent avec « bonheur » leur nouvelle chambre. Ils établissent les nouvelles règles de vie commune et espèrent avoir des lits simples, étant donné que le ou les lits ne sont pas encore installés!**

**Arigato d'avance **

**Tenten-chan524**


	2. Connaissance avec son colocataire

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre de « Si pire que ça? », alors, je crois que je vais poster une fois par deux semaines, mais peut-être que ça sera plus vite parfois, mais bon, alors avant de vous laisser j'ai des réponses aux reviews.**

**Nosuka-chan : Tu laisse quand même de nombreux reviews, comme pour « Pour être avec toi, j'en ai eut de nombreux. Tout cas, merci pour ton encouragement, ça m'aide beaucoup à continuer! Et aussi t'inquiète, on serait supposé voir Neji et Tenten dans le prochain chapitre, à moins que je n'aie d'autres idées d'ici là!**

**rémi : Yaoi pour un gars et une fille tu dis? Peut-être plus du hétéro? Peut-être que tu es nouveau sur le site alors : du yaoi c'est deux garçons ensemble, du yuri, c'est deux filles ensemble, et puis, du hétéro c'est un gars et une fille, tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton reviews, ça m'encourage énormément à continuer d'écrire, mais sinon, oui, il va y avoir du Naru/Hina, je sais pas encore comment, mais il va y en avoir, t'inquiètes.**

**lovetemashika : Désolé de te faire souffrir, ça doit être terrible de lire de InoxShika, lol, c'est juste que j'adore ce couple, moins que InoxKiba, mais je voulais en faire au moins un de toutes mes histoires alors voila, mais sinon, un 'ros merci pour ton encouragement et voila la suite!**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Tous les élèves quittèrent le cours de mathématique avec une « envie » pressante de découvrir avec bonheur leur nouvelle chambre. Non mais sérieusement, qui avait le goût de dormir avec une fille ou un garçon, bref, une personne du sexe opposée? Bref, tous les adolescents se dirigèrent lentement mais sûrement vers leur nouvelle chambre!

-+-

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte de la chambre et découvrit de jolis murs blancs fades dépourvus d'expression quelconque et du tapis vert. C'était vraiment affreux! Il regarda ensuite à droite et remarqua avec bonheur, qu'au moins ils avaient une salle de bain. Fiouf! Bref, il lâcha un soupir de découragement malgré tout et s'assit durement sur le tapis, les lits n'étant pas encore dans la pièce. Probablement viendrait-il plus tard dans la soirée, ou demain! _Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas un lit double…_

-+-

**Mot de l'auteure : Je n'ai fait qu'un exemple de chambre, les autres sont toutes pareilles, parce que sinon, j'en serais encore là demain matin, mais sinon, toute les chambres sont identiques, et l'exemple peut s'appliquer à n'importe quelle paire d'ados donc… **

-+-

Shikamaru regarda le réveil qu'il avait installé quelques heures plus tôt, et remarqua avec bonheur qu'il était plus de 22h. _Galère, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à se pouponner Ino, c'est pour aller dormir!_

-Ino!

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle de la petite salle de bain.

-Je veux dormir!

-Non!

-Quoi encore?

-Il faut que je saches quelque chose… dit la blonde en revenant voir son meilleur ami.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire au juste? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-Je sais pas moi, comme par exemple, que t'es amoureux fou d'une blonde? se moqua-t-elle.

-Et comment tu sais ça toi?

-Ben, quand t'étais saoul hier, tu me l'as dit…

-Et je ne t'ai rien dit de plus?

-Nan… mais dis-moi, qui c'est la blonde?

-Hum… je ne te dirai rien!

-Mais pourquoi?

Le jeune homme feint le silence en essayant de dormir. L'adolescente le frappa durement sur l'épaule et redemanda :

-Qui c'est?

Émergeant de sa « rêverie », le garçon répondit :

-Quoi? Tu m'as parlé?

La jeune femme se fâche rapidement et se coucha, frustre. L'étudiant eut un sourire satisfait.

-Pourquoi tu dors? T'as finit ton interrogatoire?

-Oui, t'es aussi têtu qu'un âne toi!

-Merci, je retiens le compliment, donc, si j'en crois ta source, je suis une souris et un âne, beau mélange!

-Baka! Après tu prétends avoir 200 de Q.I mon œil ouais!

Ino se mit soudainement à grelotter sous sa couverture et déclara doucement :

-Viens ici Ino.

La jeune femme obéit et le garçon l'enlaça pour la garder au chaud.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle tout en claquant des dents.

-Pas besoin d'être un idiot pour comprendre que t'as froid, et puis c'est la seule couverture qui reste…

-Alors tu avoues être un idiot?

-Jamais… seulement moi aussi j'ai froid…

-Baka nee-san…

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux rapidement, profitant de la chaleur que leur procurait l'autre.

-+-

Gaara soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, sinon plus et regarda Natsumy qui s'activait à faire des dessins sur la table.

-Arrête de soupirer un peu Gaara et trouve-toi quelque chose à faire! Tiens, prends une feuille et dessine.

Le garçon haussa ce qui devrait être un sourcil (sa peau ou le sourcil est placé normalement) interrogateur et demanda :

-Un dessin?

-Oui, tu prends des crayons et tu dessines et quelque chose en faisant bouger lentement ta main… regarde… comme ça.

L'étudiant s'approcha lentement de l'adolescente et regarda ce que sa main dessinait. Elle avait vraiment un grand talent! _Après tout… qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre d'essayer?_

La jeune femme lui passa rapidement une feuille et le roux essaya de se mettre à l'œuvre le plus rapidement possible, seulement, il n'avait aucune inspiration. Puis, il eut subitement une illumination et entreprit de la dessiner. Il la montra à la jeune femme qui eut un sourire triste et indécis. Gaara avait dessiné sur sa feuille une tonne d'humains morts avec des couteaux plantés partout dans le corps.

-Alors?

-Hum… tu as un très grand talent… mais tu ne voudrais pas dessiner quelque chose de plus gais?

-Gais?

-Oui… quelque chose de plus joyeux… de plus gais, comme deux amoureux qui s'embrasse… ou non laisse tomber… pourquoi pas un animal ou un humain tout joyeux?

-Hun…

_Eh ben… l'année va être longue… _se découragea Natsumy.

LE garçon reprit rapidement une autre feuille et dessina tout le reste de la soirée. Il avançait progressivement et devenait joyeux un peu plus à chaque dessin. À la fin de la soirée, il ne dessinait non pas plusieurs morts mais plutôt un tigre dévorant un humain. Natsumy était découragé mais gardait tout de même espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle le changerait pour qu'il devienne beaucoup plus attrayant et sympathique. Ils se couchèrent très tard, vers les 24h15, Gaara jetant parfois de discrets coups d'œil sur la jeune femme pendant que lui continuait à dessiner sur la table basse qu'ils avaient installée aujourd'hui même.

-+-

Kiba regarda Itsumy qui sautillait dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air resplendissante de bonheur. Il se demanda un vague instant pourquoi elle était autant de bonne humeur mais fut sortit de ses pensées par la jeune femme qui venait de sauter durement par terre et avait atterrit sur les fesses. Elle se plaignit un instant puis demanda au garçon :

-Dit, samedi, donc dans 2 jours, est-ce que je peux organiser un party?

-Ici?

-Viiii…

-Non…

-Pourquoi?

-Je plaisante… mais oui, pourquoi pas…

-Super, je t'adore…

Elle lui donna un rapide baisé sur la joue avant de sortir donner des invitations à tout le monde qui habitait dans l'école de leur classe.

-+-

Naruto regarda Hinata qui dessinait par terre. Il s'étendit par terre et regarda un court instant les courbes que dessinaient son crayon. Elle était vachement douée en dessin! Elle était en train de dessiner un garçon et une jeune femme. Le garçon donnait une rose à la demoiselle qui souriait, resplendissante de bonheur.

-T'es vachement douée en dessin Hinata!  
-Me… merci Naruto-kun…

-T'es romantique?

-C'est ce que di… disent les filles de moi… en tout cas…

-Les filles?

-Sakura et Ino…

-Ah oui… je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ensemble tu trouves pas?

-O… oui…

-Chouette alors! Moi je vais aller voir Sasuke d'accord? On se revoit tout à l'heure?

-Oui Naruto-kun…

-Bye alors…

Le blondinet sortit rapidement de la pièce sous le regard admiratif de la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse comme jamais, Naruto voulait devenir son ami! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, mais pareil! Elle continua gaiement son dessin puis en commença un nouveau, représentant elle et Naruto qui se tenaient par la main tout en souriant.

-+-

Sakura regarda distraitement Sasuke qui maugréait dans son coin. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre d'un pas discret.

-Sasuke-kun..?

-Hun..?

-Viens t'amuser un peu, ça serait sympa… t'es pas sympathique là!

-M'en fiche…

Elle regarda le garçon puis perdit rapidement son sourire. À coup sûr, il y avait quelque chose qu'il cachait!

-SASUKE!

-Quoi?

-Bouge ton cul, c'est pas vrai que je vais devoir cohabiter avec un insociable comme toi toute l'année donc magne-toi!

-Sakura…

La jeune femme c'était retournée, confiante que le garçon bouge un peu, mais apparemment, cela n'Avait absolument rien donnée, elle se retourna rapidement et demanda d'une voix forte :

-Quoi encore?

-… t'es lourde!

La jeune femme le regarda tristement et déclara doucement :

-Comme tu veux…

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir, continuant à dessiner, passant du dessin de couple super-joyeux à un dessin beaucoup plus triste. Elle passa toute sa soirée à dessiner et n'adressa plus un mot au garçon qi essayait à présent de sympathiser avec elle.

**Rekakou! J'espère que vous avez aimé? Tout cas, je sais que ce chapitre-là ne fait pas beaucoup avancer les choses, mais c'est juste un aperçu rapide de comment avancent les couples. Et puis, pour le problème de Gaara, je sais qu'il n'a pas de sourcil, mais je vais mettre le mot sourcil à l'avenir, parce que marqué « il leva le bout de peau où devrait normalement être le sourcil… » c'est long! Et puis, il ne possède pas le démon Shukaku en lui, seulement, il ne peut tout de même pas dormir, parce qu'il fait de l'insomnie!**

**Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé, peut-être le chapitre sera pour en fin de semaine, seulement si j'Ai des reviews!**

**Arigato**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	3. La nouvelle

**Coucou tout mon petit monde! Ce chapitre-là a été écrit avec l'aide de YinYangGirl. Donc mici pour tous les reviewers Nosuka-chan, elyinthedark, lovetemashika, miomi. **

**Chapitre 3 :**

_À 6h du matin dans les couloirs de l'école :_

Une jeune femme avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux dorés se promenait en sautillant avec ses bagages ce qui avait pour effet de la faire planter une ou deux fois sur un parcours de un couloir. Un mignon petit chiot noir, un husky, trottinait joyeusement près d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda son papier où il était marqué « chambre 7 ». Distraite comme elle est, elle se plaça devant la porte qui indiquait la chambre numéro 5 et ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant un joyeux « Salut à toi mon nouveau colocataire! » à tout va. Résultat, deux adolescents se réveillèrent en sursaut avec chacun une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

-Qu'est-ce… que… commença la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde abondante qui venait de se réveiller d'une façon extrêmement désagréable.

-Mendokusai… c'est quoi ce bruit, il est 6h du matin… demanda une autre masse informe qui venait de lever la tête.

-Salut, je m'appelle Misaoe Ookami, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année dans la chambre 7!

-Chambre 7… chambre 7… répéta continuellement la blonde. CHAMBRE 7!

-Ben quoi..? On est pas dans la chambre 7 ici… demanda Misaoe en perdant tout sourire,

-Non… c'est à côté… s'exclama la masse informe qui n'était nul autre que notre Shikamaru Nara.

-Ah… euh… continuer ce que vous faisiez… et… amusez-vous bien!

L'Ookami claqua la porte en retrouvant son enthousiasme et Ino se rendit subitement compte qu'elle était toujours couchée près de Shikamaru. Elle sursauta et se déplaça subitement sur la droite. Résultat, elle se planta et le drap retomba lourdement sur elle, masquant ses subites rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues.

-C'est qui déjà dans la chambre 7? demanda Ino.

-Kiba et une autre fille… une énervée… Itsumy je crois…

-Oh génial… ça va être la joie pour lui…

-Ouais… bonne chance Kiba.

-+-

Misaoe fit son entrée aussi bruyamment que la première tentative :

-SALUT, JE SUIS TA NOUVELLE COLOC'!

-Hum… Allô… fit Itsumy en arrivant légèrement près de la nouvelle venue.

Misaoe balança lourdement ses bagages sur la masse de couverture qui trônait par terre. Un « ouch » sonore se fit entendre d'en dessous des couvertures. Une tête justement en sortit, avec une face plutôt endormie et contrarié de s'être fait si joyeusement réveillé à 6 heures du matin.

-Oups… désolé… je t'avais pas vu! s'exclama la jeune femme aux yeux dorés avec enthousiasme malgré la gaffe mineure (Kiba : C'est quoi l'intérêt de traîner du béton armé dans ces bagages! Tu parles elle m'a carrément démoli la figure! YinYangGirl : Non! Sa figure si parfaite! Moi : Ok, c'est correct, on a qu'à mettre un peu de maquillage et on continue). Oh le petit chien, il est trop kawaï! continua-t-elle en voyant le petit chiot Akamaru qui léchait la figure de son maître.

-Mais, on va être trois alors? demanda Itsumy.

-Oui… il y a eut de nouveaux arrivants pour les chambres… donc il y a une nouvelle journée de congé pour la peine!

-Cool!

-Mais… continua Misaoe toujours sur son dialogue, si lui c'est un gars, c'est qu'il y a des chambres mixtes?

-Bonne observation en effet… acquiesça Itsumy en se moquant.

-Désolé si ça te dérange, mais on a pas le choix, dit Kiba.

-J'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeais…

Misaoe lui fit un sourire radieux et Itsumy sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'elle était là et elle avait déjà à partager son petit Kiba avec l'Autre… la nouvelle venue…

-Au fait… comment il s'appelle ton chien? demanda Kiba en voyant qu'Akamaru reniflait le nouveau chien avec intérêt.

-Yuki… et le tien? demanda-t-elle avec un grand smile.

-Akamaru… Bon ben moi je vais aller prendre ma douche…

Il referma la porte de la salle de bain, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans un silence pesant. Elles se regardèrent farouchement, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je te vois venir toi avec ton air innocent et jovial, tu veux me piquer MON Kiba! cria Itsumy.  
-TON Kiba? Tu sors avec?

-Non… mais ça ne saurait tarder!

-Tu ne le connais que depuis hier!

-Et toi depuis ce matin! la coupa Itsumy.

Kiba rouvrit la porte, et revint dans la pièce et découvrit les deux jeunes filles qui en étaient rendues à se tenir toutes deux par le col de leur chandail.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance… très bien!

Le jeune homme repartit en emportant avec lui la serviette qu'il avait oublié. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, les yeux lançant toujours autant d'éclairs et crièrent d'une même voix :

-C'EST LA GUERRE!

Puis elles se tournèrent le dos et tout le reste de l'avant-midi se passa dans le plus complet des silences, Misaoe commençant à s'installer et Itsumy commençant à faire suer sa nouvelle rivale en parlant avec Kiba. Les deux chiens quant à eux s'entendaient beaucoup mieux ensemble que les deux filles.

-+-

Misaoe continua de parler tout le long du trajet. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'entendait très bien avec Sakura, Ino –qui avait maintenant une meilleure impression de la jeune femme aux yeux dorés qu'à première vue- et Hinata. Son chien jappa et la jeune femme se retourna prestement. Une voiture arrivait droit sur elle. Elle laissa échapper un cri suraigu de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, prête à voir sa mort arriver. Heureusement –ou malheureusement, pour Itumy-, Kiba eut le bon réflexe de se jeter sur la jeune fille, la poussant hors de la route, sur l'herbe.

-Ça va? demanda le maître d'Akamaru en se relevant.

-O-oui-oui ç-ça va… assura-t-elle.

Itsumy se précipita vers eux et joua les innocentes pendant que Kiba était en train de la relever.

-Ça va? Tout va bien?

Misaoe lui fit la grimace et répondit tout aussi froidement qu'Itsumy :

-Oui ça va…

La jeune femme rousse s'approcha de la brune et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Belle tentative… mais ça ne marchera pas…

-N-non, fit Misaoe encore sur le choc en bougeant nerveusement sa tête de gauche à droite. C'était pas une tentative volontaire.

-Mais oui… AHHH!!! Ma cheville!

La rousse tomba par terre et Kiba accourut –encore-. Il s'assit près de sa colocataire qui se roulait par terre en hurlant.

-Ça va?

-Ma cheville me fait horriblement mal! J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me porte!

Elle lui fit de gros yeux et le garçon n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter en soupirant de lassitude. Il la mit donc sur son dos et la rousse fit une grimace moqueuse à son autre colocataire (YinYangGirl : Faut pas lui en vouloir, moi aussi j'aurais fait ça ! Moi :… Non c'est MON Kiba… YinYangGirl : PAS QUAND TU LE METS AVEC INO BORDEL !!! Moi : Ok, je m'excuse, on se calme ok ?).

_Je ne l'aime vraiment pas celle-là ,vraiment PAS!_ pensa Misaoe.

Finalement, tous les adolescents, c'est-à-dire, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Natsumy, Itsumy –qui continuait de faire des grimaces à Misaoe-, Kiba, Misaoe, Shikamaru et Ino arrivèrent finalement à un petit lac que Natsumy avait repérer une journée avant la rentré. Le lac était complètement dépourvu de vie, à l'exception d'un garçon et d'une jeune fille qui se baignait en aspergeant son compagnon qui lui, semblait aussi asocial que Gaara ou Sasuke. Les adolescents rejoignirent très vite les personnes près de l'étang après avoir appris que le garçon asocial n'était nul autre que le cousin d'Hinata.

-Viens te baigner Gaara! ordonna Natsumy.

-…

-Je t'ai dit de venir!

-…

-NON MAIS BORDEL TU VAS VENIR OUI!

Le garçon aux cheveux roux sembla réagir et s'empressa d'aller dans l'eau.

Kiba, lui, déposa tranquillement Itsumy sur la berge. Celle-ci réclamait de l'eau froide pour sa cheville. Misaoe s'approcha de sa colocataire et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Il va bien falloir que tu lui dises un jour que ta douleur est fausse…

Pour toute réponse, Itsumy la lança dans l'eau, mais Misaoe, ayant prévu le mouvement attrapa rapidement la main de la rousse et l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'eau froide. Il eut un long silence avec des tonnes de petites bulles à la surface de l'eau puis plus rien. Yuki aboya longuement à la surface de l'eau et Kiba partit les chercher. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les deux corps de jeunes femmes qui s'arrachaient à présent les cheveux. Yuki se précipita sur Itsumy en la mordant fortement pour protéger sa maîtresse.

-Dis-lui de me lâcher! hurla la rousse.

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites!

-T'es sûre qu'il est pas en train de lui faire mal? s'inquiéta Kiba.

-Ok d'abord, Yuki viens ici…

Le chiot lâcha prise en lançant des regards moqueurs à la supposée blessée qui se tenait parfaitement sur ses deux jambes.

-T'avais pas mal à ta jambe? lança Misaoe, très heureuse d'avoir coincé sa rivale.

-N-Non… tout va mieux maintenant! Je voudrais te dire merci Kiba pour m'avoir porté.

La rousse s'approcha rapidement de la joue de son colocataire et l'embrassa en prenant tout son temps. Misaoe, elle, enrageait _du calme Misaoe, self-control, ce n'est qu'un baisé sur la joue après tout, zen, je peux très bien le faire moi aussi_.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te remercier, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie… commença la brune.

Elle s'avança pour embrasser le garçon sur la joue mais elle entendit la voix stridente de Sakura retentir :

-EST-CE QUE VOUS VENEZ VOUS BAIGNEZ!?

Tout le monde se précipita dans l'eau, encore tous habillés. Sakura resta sur le bord de l'eau avec Sasuke qui était à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'elle. Ino sortit de l'eau toute trempée et s'approcha de l'Uchiwa qui regardait l'horizon s'en rien dire.

-Tu viens te baigner ou pas? demanda Ino.

-Hn…

-Oui ou non?

-… _il la regarda avec un regard qui tue façon Uchiwa _non…

Ino ne dit plus rien et retourna se baigner en aspergeant au maximum Shikamaru qui grimaça et lui rendit la pareille, ce qui engagea une bataille d'eau entre les deux participants.

Sasuke se redressa légèrement et regarda un instant Sakura qui restait immobile, regardant un cerisier en fleur. Il la fixa intensément puis se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui tapota timidement l'épaule.

-Quoi? demanda Sakura en relevant le regard pour apercevoir avec surprise Sasuke qui avait les mains dans les poches, comme d'habitude.

-Hum… Tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait que je m'amuse, mais toi tu t'amuses pas plus…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la jeune fleur de cerisier l'avait poussé dans l'eau. Le garçon ne fit rien pour se défendre et tomba durement dans le liquide incolore. Il y eut un instant de silence l'ou l'on entendit que les jeux des autres (l'étang est très grand) et quelques « Gloups… » que produisait probablement Sasuke en dessous de l'eau. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et demanda le nom de son colocataire plusieurs fois. Le garçon ne répondit jamais à l'appel, et quand elle eut décidé d'appeler l'aide des autres, une main l'attrapa par la jambe et la tira dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle revint à la surface, Sakura découvrit Sasuke qui lui souriait espièglement. Elle ne put que le trouver encore plus beau avec les cheveux aplatis comme ça, le long de son visage, ruisselant d'eau. Elle lui sourit en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau.

-Il me semblait Môssieur que vous ne vouliez pas aller dans l'eau… commença Sakura ironiquement en mettant ses deux bras sur ses hanches ce qui eut pour effet de la faire caller un peu.

Sasuke la regarda un peu en souriant puis soupira et alla la chercher en plongeant dans l'eau. Il la rattrapa rapidement et la colla à lui pour la réchauffer (il fait toujours plus froid dans le profond). Sakura frissonna contre lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il y eut comme un déclic pour les deux adolescents et ils se sentirent tout deux frissonner.

-Hey les amoureux! cria Naruto de là où étaient les autres.

Les deux étudiants soupirèrent en même temps, en maudissant tous les deux ce baka de Naruto et décidèrent d'aller le rejoindre.

-Quoi? demanda froidement Sakura en prenant place près d'Ino qui lui lança un regard noir.

-J'ai une idée de jeu… Le but c'est qu'une fille ce met sur les épaules de son colocataire, et si elle perd, l'enjeu c'est qu'elle doive l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'on essaie?

-Pourquoi on ferait ça? demanda Shikamaru.

-Arrête d'être rabajoie, lance-toi, c'est chouette les défis, lui dit sa colocataire.

-Alors c'est d'accord? demanda Naruto.

-Il y a un pari? demanda Tenten en arrivant, des étoiles dans les yeux (elle était partie se promener un instant parce qu'elle avait froid avec Neji).

-Oui…

-Je veux participer, je veux participer, n'est-ce pas Neji?

-…

-C'est quoi l'enjeu?

-Un baiser avec ton colocataire et futur coéquipier… expliqua Sakura.

-Hum… tout compte fait, je crois que je vais plutôt laisser tomber. Neji?

-Bonne idée…

Les deux jeunes adultes allaient partir, mais Natsumy et Itsumy les retinrent.

-Pas si vite vous deux!

Les deux étudiants de 4e (car oui, ils sont en 4e) se retournèrent et virent le sourire sadique que leur adressait les deux jumelles. Ils étaient à présent contraints de participer au jeu à en voir par leur sourire. Ils s'affaissèrent tous deux lourdement au sol et attendirent que le jeu procède…

**Alors, alors? Il était chouette ou pas ce chap'? Tout cas, il a été fait avec la ****collaboration (je me croirais dans une annonce!) de YinYangGirl.**

**Misaoe est un personnage appartenant à YinYangGirl, elle a les yeux dorés et les cheveux bruns et ressemble beaucoup au caractère de Kiba et/ou de Naruto. Elle se promène de plus constamment avec son petit chien Yuki, dont elle ne se sépare quasiment jamais, tout comme Kiba. Dans leur école ils ont droits à des chiens, donc, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

**Les élèves procèdent au jeu dont ils ont commencé à parler dans ce chapitre-ci et découvre finalement leurs lits dans leur chambre. Sont-ils doubles ou simples?**

**Tout cas, veux pleines de reviews! Alors, reviewer!**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	4. Jeux d'eau

**Désolé pour L'ÉNORME retard, mais, les devoirs, les visites à l'hôpital (pas pour moi je vous rassure), les devoirs… Donc, à cause de toutes ses pénalités-là, j'ai eut beaucoup de difficultés à poster le prochain chapitre, mais, maintenant que j'ai bouclé « Pour être avec toi », je vais consacrer plus de temps à celle-ci! Donc, merci à tous les reviewers, ça me fait hyper plaisir! **

**Chapitre 4 :**

-Alors… Alors… Alors… On le commence ou pas ce jeu? demanda Natsumy, un sourire de dément étirant les coins de sa bouche.

Les adolescents déglutirent tous, à l'exception des glaçons de service, c'est-à-dire, Sasuke, Neji et Gaara. Elle faisait vraiment froid dans le dos lorsqu'elle souriait comme ça!

-Bon, reste à déterminer qui se battra contre qui! continua Itsumy.

-Hey oh! intervint Kiba. Moi, je me mets avec qui? J'ai deux colocataires!

Itsumy était pour prendre la parole, mais sa très gentille rivale (sarcasme) la coupa court.

-Oh! Pauvre Itsumy! Elle ne pourra pas participer puisqu'elle c'est cassé la cheville…

La rousse lança un regard noir à sa colocataire qui lui fit la grimace.

-Peut-être, mais à présent je tiens parfaitement en place!

-Misaoe a raison, approuva Shikamaru. Il serait préférable que tu ne joues pas…

Itsumy se retourna brusquement vers le brun qui venait de parler et lui cracha au visage :

-Je ne t'ai rien demander Nara!

Comme piquée par une abeille, Ino ouvrit grand les yeux et pinça l'imprudente qui avait osé sans prendre verbalement à son meilleur ami.

-Ouche! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? se plaignit la colocataire de Misaoe et de Kiba.

-Ne parle plus jamais de cette manière-là à Shikamaru!

Le concerné ouvrit tout grand les yeux d'étonnement. Ino venait à l'instant de prendre sa défense!

Celle-ci, justement, tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et rosit très légèrement en voyant l'air très étonné de son ami. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle sorte des conneries de ce genre lorsqu'elle était en sa présence? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que l'on l'insultait elle-même lorsque c'était lui? Certes, ça lui était arrivée à plusieurs reprises lorsque c'était Sakura, mais avec lui, c'était différent. C'était plus intense comme sensation et elle se sentait toujours merveilleusement bien en sa présence, à un tel point qu'elle en pleurait chaque soirs tellement ce lien était puissant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin!?

Consciente de sa bévue, elle trouva bon de rajouter :

-Il n'y a rien que moi qui ait le droit d'insulter Shika…

Elle sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse, pendant que Shikamaru soupirait. Pendant un instant, il avait crut que l'amour qu'il portait pour Ino était réciproque. Qu'il avait été bête de croire un truc pareil! Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait promis lorsqu'ils avaient 3 ans et sourit.

_Flash-Back :_

_Ino pleurait près d'une maison de bois. Encore une fois, elle venait de débouler les escaliers, et son père et sa mère étaient trop loin pour entendre les cris de désespoir de leur fille. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas très grave, juste une légère éraflure au genou, rien de plus, mais c'était tout de même suffisant pour la faire pleurer. _

_Shikamaru avait accourut vers elle, faisant bondir sa charrette contenant des roches qu'il disait collectionner, devant lui. Malhabile sur ses petites jambes dodues de bambin, il y allait très lentement et cela lui prit un certain temps avant d'arriver à la place où pleurait son amie d'enfance._

_-Ino? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?_

_La petite fille blonde essuya avec peine une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et murmura :_

_-Bobo…_

_-Les escaliers?_

_Elle hocha lentement de la tête, ramenant ses mains vers son genou blessé, toute tremblotante. Shikamaru s'approcha doucement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Comme par magie, la petite fille se calma instantanément. Elle sourit puis clama haut et fort, d'un air victorieux :_

_-Un jour, quand je serai plus grande, tu seras mon prince charmant!_

_Elle avait sourit une dernière fois avant de se caller confortablement dans les bras de son meilleur ami et de s'y endormir._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Ce souvenir-là faisait partit du beau temps! À présent, il fallait voir les choses en face, Ino ne serait jamais, au grand jamais amoureuse de lui!

-Il faudrait peut-être commencer non? Il va bientôt faire nuit noir! s'impatienta Naruto.

-Oui, et en plus, je commence à avoir faim, rajouta Sakura.

Un gargouillis se fit entendre puis, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses continua, faisant rougir le blondinet.

-Et je crois ne pas être la seule…

-Oui bon d'accord, alors, on prend tous des objets différents qui représentent des équipes différentes et on voit avec le hasard, compris?

Tout le petit monde acquiesça à l'idée de Shikamaru et tous furent très vite fixés. Misaoe et Kiba se battraient contre Natsumy et Gaara, tandis que Hinata et Naruto combattraient Tenten et Neji et Sakura et Sasuke affronteraient Ino et Shikamaru.

-+-

Tenten embarqua rapidement sur les épaules solides de Neji, tandis qu'Hinata en faisait de même, sauf un peu plus timidement, sur les épaules de Naruto, La combat allait de bon train, les adversaires étaient à peu près de forces égales. Même si Naruto semblait un peu plus distrait que son adversaire, il le compensait largement par sa volonté à gagner.

Déstabilisée au plus haut point par un coup porté par Hinata, Tenten glissa légèrement sur les épaules de son coéquipier. Voyant qu'elle allait glisser, la jeune fille essaya de s'agripper aux épaules du Hyûga. Mais, le garçon ayant les épaules trop glissantes, Tenten ne put se tenir correctement et glissa dans le dos. Plaf! Elle se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie de cette chute-là monumentale. Elle avait atterrit sur le dos et avait eut un grand « flat » sur toute la longueur du dos. La brune revint rapidement à la surface, tandis que Naruto faisait descendre brusquement Hinata de son dos, en se penchant vers l'arrière, Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la surface, ils rigolaient tous les deux.

Soupirant de lassitude, Neji se retourna vers sa coéquipière qui se tenait le dos d'une main tout en se plaignant de la douleur que cela lui faisait.

-Alors, ce baiser, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? beugla Naruto,

Neji soupira une énième fois et reporta son regard sur Tenten. Il s'avança lentement d'elle. La jeune fille en fit de même, et bientôt, leurs lèvres se soudèrent. Au début, ce n'était qu'une infime caresse, mais, le baiser devint rapidement beaucoup plus passionné. Neji caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure de Tenten, comme pour demander l'entrée à sa langue. L'adolescente accepta volontiers et ouvrit la bouche. Puis, commença une guerre acharnée entre la langue de chacun. La frustration de plusieurs longs mois d'attente pouvait se voir et se faire ressentir. Finalement, c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, chacun se souriant.

En arrière, Naruto et Hinata regardaient surpris, les deux amoureux qui se souriaient fièrement l'un à l'autre en se tenant la main.

-+-

-Allez, qu'on en finisse au plus vite… dit Sasuke d'un air complètement désabusé.

Le ventre de Sakura fit entendre son accord par un gargouillis sonore et Sasuke rit de bon cœur devant l'air gêné de Sakura. Mais le rire de Sasuke ne dura pas, il fallait tout de même qu'il garde son titre d'Uchiwa!

-Je suis sûre que tu as aussi très hâte d'en finir que moi, se moqua-t-il.

-Baka!

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Enfin, le jeu commença. Les garçons firent monter les filles sur leurs épaules, et celles-ci s'affrontèrent du regard.

Sasuke se déplaça rapidement vers la droite pour éviter une offensive de la part de Shikamaru et de sa coéquipière, mouvement qui faillit d'ailleurs faire tomber Sakura dans l'eau. Le génie eut beaucoup de mal a essayer de garder son équilibre, Ino bougeant beaucoup sur ses épaules, elle-même ayant faillit tomber à l'eau. Finalement, la jeune fille blonde se remit correctement sur les épaules du flemmard et ils purent faire plus de mouvements fluides. Mais, malheureusement, cela ne dura pas, car, Shikamaru, rendu trop près du bord de l'eau, son pied rencontra une pierre un peu trop lisse à son goût, ce qui le fit glisser. Ino glissa à son tour des épaules du garçon et tomba dans l'eau, tête la première. Voyant qu'elle ne remontait pas à la surface, ils s'arrêtèrent tous et le flemmard alla la chercher. Lorsqu'il revint avec elle à la surface, elle était inconsciente.

-+-

Ino ouvrit doucement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois les paupières. Elle remua légèrement et vit Shikamaru, assis près d'elle, qui regardait Sasuke et Sakura qui s'amusaient dans l'eau.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai été inconsciente? s'enquit la blonde.

-Peut-être cinq minutes…

-Hum…

Elle hocha lentement de la tête, faisant virevolter au vent ses longs cheveux dorés que Shikamaru aimait tant.

-Ah! Au fait, je te dois un baiser!

Il hocha à son tour de la tête. Décidément, l'atmosphère qui régnait était lourde.

Ino, se trouvant affreusement idiote, approcha doucement sa tête de celle de son meilleur ami et effleura doucement ses lèvres au sienne. Ça avait quelque chose de magique. Le geste était tendre et amoureux. Ino frissonna dans son grand T-shirt trempe mais ne le laissa pas paraître, trop gênée de la réaction qu'aurait eut Shikamaru s'il voyait dans quel état il la mettait lui-même.

Le génie y prit goût mais ne le rallongea pas, sachant qu'elle le repousserait rapidement. Il profita donc de ce petit instant magique, prenant goût aux douces lèvres de la jeune fille innocente face à lui.

Sakura et Sasuke s'arrosèrent une dernière fois avant de regarder vers Ino, pour voir si elle était à présent réveillée. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses poussa un soupir de contentement en voyant sa meilleure amie devant Shikamaru. Depuis le temps qu'elle les poussait ses deux-là!

-+-

Le combat amical c'était déroulé assez rapidement. Dès qu'il avait commencé, Misaoe avait feint de glisser des épaules de Kiba. Mais, comme la femme N'était pas du tout crédible, personne ne la croyait, même s'ils n'en laissaient rien paraître. Mais tant pis, la jeune fille aux yeux dorés devait respecter les règles, disait-elle d'un air indifférent, même si elle était toute excitée de faire suer sa rivale, et avait embrassé avec plaisir caché le son coéquipier, sous les gros yeux d'Itsumy qui voyait toute la scène de loin.

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça? demanda Gaara qui trouvait que tout c'était passé trop vite.

-Raison courte et simple ou compliquée et longue?

-La courte fera l'affaire…

-Et bien… ma jumelle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle était amoureuse, mais ça, je l'aurais remarquée sans problème, même Naruto l'a vue, mais bon, alors Misaoe la fait suer en l'embrassant devant ses yeux. Aussi Itsumy m'a conté très tôt ce matin qu'elle c'était faite une ennemie, elle ne m'a pas dit qui, mais la je crois que c'est Misaoe.

-Version simple tu dis? Elle ne le connaît que depuis hier…

La jeune fille pouffa devant son air incertain.

-Tout est très compliqué avec Itsumy, et ce depuis notre naissance…

-…

-Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus je n'y comprends pas grand-chose.

-…

Ils partirent ensuite rejoindre les autres pour partir ensuite souper.

-+-

Kiba laissa tomber lourdement ses clés près de l'entrée de la chambre. Il était vraiment épuisé. Encore une fois, Misaoe et Itsumy c'étaient chicanés, et il avait dut intervenir rapidement pour ne pas que ça dégénère. Justement, il pouvait avoir un peu de répit, car Misaoe était parti dans la chambre d'Ino et Itsumy était partie dans la chambre de sa jumelle pour parler garçon, même si Natsumy avait l'air plutôt désintéressé par le sujet. En entendant le sujet de leur future conversation, Gaara avait essayé de s'inviter dans la chambre d'un garçon, mais personne n'avait voulut de lui. Donc, il était rentré dans sa chambre comme un cochon qui rentrerait à l'abattoir.

Malheureusement, le bonheur du garçon aux cheveux bruns ne fut que d'une très courte durée. Devant lui se tenait une énorme boîte en carton avec inscrit sur le dessus « Lit Queen »…

**Alors, alors, comment vous trouvez? Vous allez me laisser pleins de reviews j'espère? Tout cas, le prochain je sais pas quand il va arriver, je vous dirais gros maximum début juillet, parce que je ne peux plus écrire comme à mon habitude la semaine à cause que ****j'ai pochée un examen de math T.T, mais sinon, je devrais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à cette fic-là, donc peut-être que la suite sera pour dans deux semaines ou pour une, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement.**

**Résumé du projet chapitre : Comment se déroulera la première nuit après l'installation des lits? Est-ce que se sera un calvaire, comme pour Kiba (Niark, niark, niark, tu vas souffrir Kiba!) ou est-ce que ce sera une nuit plutôt tendre entre deux amoureux, du genre Tenten et Neji?**

**Alors sinon :**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Arigato**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	5. Se plier aux règles, pas toujours facile

**Salut tout le monde! Alors, j'ai fait des gros efforts pour pouvoir le poster (non en fait ça me demande pas beaucoup d'efforts, parce que je néglige carrément mes devoirs, mais là va falloir que je roach beaucoup pour tout boucler) tout cas, merci pour tous vos reviews, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ino ferma un œil, puis l'autre. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un truc pareil!? Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé de dormir avec Shikamaru, mais depuis le baiser de tout à l'heure, elle se sentait beaucoup plus gênée. Bien que ce ne fut que pour un jeu, il y avait eut un petit quelque chose de magique qui avait passé entre eux deux. Mais lui, que ressentait-il pour elle? Probablement juste de l'amitié puisqu'il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir? C'est ça, juste de l'amitié…

La jeune femme blonde se retourna une énième fois dans le grand lit double. Elle détestait de telles prises de tête et, elle décida de laisser aller les choses, comme d'habitude…

Shikamaru se colla légèrement à Ino et passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de cette-dernière.

Outrée et gênée à la fois, Ino se défit rapidement de la poigne du garçon qui grogna, toujours en dormant, mais, le Nara tint bon et ne lâcha pas prise. Donc, la vendeuse de fleurs le frappa durement sur la tête. Le garçon se réveilla lentement, ce qui fit rigoler sa jeune colocataire.

-Finalement, t'as pas changé d'un pouce, rigola-t-elle.

-Tais-toi, 'veux dormir….

Il lui mit une main sur la bouche et Ino en profita pour la mordre en souriant. L'adolescent retira vivement sa main en grimaçant.

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas changé, maugréa-t-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. La lumière de la Lune éclairait son beau visage, elle était vraiment très belle! Surtout lorsqu'elle lui souriait ainsi!

-Aller, dors…

Il la colla à lui pour l'inciter à rester calme, mais elle se faufila à temps pour éviter qu'il ne l'attrape.

-Et si j'ouvrai la lumière?

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Ah oui! C'est ce que tu crois?

Elle courut près de la porte où se trouvait l'interrupteur et ouvrit rapidement la lumière, éblouissant la vue du jeune homme.

-Alors, on fait moins le malin à présent?

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un vague grognement et un « Mendokusaï » murmurer qu'elle n'entendit qu'à moitié. Shikamaru tendit lentement le bras et prit l'oreiller de sa colocataire qu'il leva dans les airs, comme pour le lui lancer sur la tête.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas pas me le lancer. C'est trop « galère » comme tu dis! le nargua-t-elle.

-Tu as raison mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes avant de lancer l'oreiller qu'il avait dans sa main à sa propriétaire. _Juste retour des choses… rit-il._

Celle-ci fit la grimace en poussant un cri de guerre, et, elle se jeta sur le jeune homme pour le mitrailler de petits coups moqueurs. Décidément, Shikamaru l'étonnerait toujours!

-+-

Kiba était couché entre Misaoe et Itsumy qui faisaient une bagarre de pied. Le jeune homme soupira pour la vingtième fois de la soirée. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore! C'était à croire que Dieu ne l'aimait pas! Et pourtant, ils leur restaient encore cent-soixante-dix-huit jours d'école! Que de bonheur en perspective (sarcasme)! Si elles continuaient comme ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur ferait, mais il savait que ça leur ferait mal! Sa patiente avait tout de même ses limites! Justement, la limite venait tout juste d'être atteinte!

-Les filles… soupira-t-il.

Elles arrêtèrent immédiatement leur guerre de pied et regardèrent leur colocataire, chacune leur tour, puis, devinant ce qu'il allait dire, se pointèrent toutes deux du doigt en disant, en chœur :

-C'est elle qui a commencé!

Elles se lancèrent ensuite un regard empli de toute la haine du monde. Kiba, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis la situation, préféra quitter le lit pour partir chercher quelque chose dans la garde-robe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kiba? demanda Itsumy.

-Je sors le matelas gonflable.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit à son tour Misaoe.

-Tu me demandes pourquoi!?

-Euh… je crois que c'est ce que je viens de demander, en effet, répondit la brune, un peu gênée.

-Hors de question pour moi de dormir entre vous deux!

Il sortit finalement de la garde-robe avec le matelas gonflable et commença à le gonfler pour ensuite se coucher instantanément. Le reste de la soirée se passa ensuite dans le plus grand des silences.

…

-+-

-Pfff…. soupira longuement Sasuke.

-Aller, vois ça du bon côté des choses!

_Comment ça « Du bon côté des choses »! J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas me sortir une phrase du genre « Au moins, on est tous les deux » parce que là…_

-Sakura? demande-t-il, sceptique.

- Bah, au moins on n'a pas UN lit SIMPLE, dit-elle en insistant sur les mots « Un » et « Simple ».

-…

La jeune étudiante aux cheveux roses commença ensuite à rire toute seule.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Avoues que t'avais peur de ma réponse!

-Non…

-Aller, avoues!

-Bon, ok, peut-être un tout petit peu…

Un long silence pesant s'installa ensuite confortablement dans la pièce avant que Sasuke ne le brise en se tournant vers la petite horloge de la chambre qui faisait un bruit d'enfer. Il était exactement 10h45. _Une heure avant… tout ça… pensa tristement l'Uchiwa._

Celui-ci se releva brutalement et partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller? le questionna la jeune fleur de cerisier alors qu'il sortait de la petite pièce qui avait d'office de chambre de bain.

-C'est dans une heure…

Il prit les clés et sortit, Sakura le suivit rapidement, vêtue d'une légère camisole et d'un short.

-Sasuke! Où tu vas comme ça? Mais attends-moi à la fin!

Brutalement, il se stoppa enfin, et Sakura lui fonça en plein dedans. BAM! La jeune fille tomba par terre, sur le plancher froid de l'école. Frileuse de nature, elle commença à grelotter. Sasuke lui tendit lentement sa main, probablement un peu gêné, pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille accepta volontiers l'aide de son ami et la prit donc sans hésiter avant de lui demander froidement :

-Maintenant, dis-moi! Où vas-tu comme ça?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, habilles-toi chaudement et suis-moi…

_Cinq minutes plus tard :_

Sakura ressortit de la chambre et arriva à la hauteur de Sasuke.

-Alors, on y va?

Sasuke ne répondit jamais à la question de sa colocataire et partit sur-le-champ. La jeune fille rose lui cria à maintes reprises qu'il l'attende, mais le garçon n'écoutait pas ses cris, il n'écoutait que son cœur. Donc, Sakura fut contrainte de courir pour le rattraper.

-Sas…

Elle en eut le souffle coupé tant les lieux étaient beaux. Un énorme temple s'élevait sur une grande plaine verte où paîtraient tranquillement quelques courageux petits animaux nocturnes. Derrière ses grandes terres vertes, se trouvait une maison solitaire, elle possédait une piscine, une trampoline, en gros une maison de riches, mais elle semblait inhabitée depuis une bonne dizaine d'année.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda Sakura alors qu'ils s'engouffraient déjà dans le temple. SASUKE! insista-t-elle.

-Chut!

Elle voulut en rajouter, mais préféra abandonner lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle funéraire. Par terre, trônait une photo d'une famille heureuse et unie qui était encadrée d'un cadre en bois antique où était gravé le mot « Uchiwa ». Elle eut un grand choc au cœur et préféra garder un moment de silence pour les défuntes personnes.

-C'est ta famille? demanda la jeune fleur de cerisier au bout d'un moment de silence.

Sasuke hocha lentement de la tête.

-Gomen…

-Ça va… Aujourd'hui, ça va faire… sept ans qu'ils… qu'ils sont…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses épaules tressautaient légèrement. Sakura s'approcha lentement de lui et l'enlaça tendrement ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

-Comment sont-ils… morts?

-…

-Sasuke… murmura-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas qu'il se sente brusquer.

-… mon frère.

-Qu… quoi?

Son ton devint brutalement grave et il dit :

-Le meurtrier de mon clan est… mon frère…

-+-

Naruto sortit de la douche, les cheveux mouillés et vêtu d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt.

-Hinata-chan! Je suis sortie! cria-t-il.

La brune, qui dessinait sous les draps du grand lit double (Naruto la regarde souvent dessiner et ça la gêne plus qu'autre chose) sortit sa tête de sous les grandes couvertures, ce qui fit rire le garçon.

-Hein?

-Rien… laisse tomber…

Il s'aprocha d'elle, l'air de rien, et essuya brusquement ses bras tout trempés sur la jeune fille.

-Naruto-kun! cria-t-elle à son tour, faussement indignée. Maintenant, on va devoir dormir avec des draps tout mouillés!

-Pas grave… laissa-t-il tomber platement avec son habituel sourire de deux kilomètres.

-Attends, on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là!

Naruto arqua un sourcil, perplexe, mais comprit finalement lorsqu'il vit Hinata revenir vers lui, les mains dégoulinantes d'eau (enfin il supposait, après avoir entendu le robinet couler). Puis, il commença à courir, s'en suivit ensuite une guerre d'eau entre les deux adolescents…

-+-

Natsumy dessinait sur la table près du lit nouvellement installé lorsque Gaara sortit de la douche. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessines?

-Une rose, l'extérieur est rose, tandis que l'intérieur est noir… Ça représente la manière dont la plupart des gens jugent d'autres personnes, différentes d'elles. Le rose, c'est l'apparence, qui est trop souvent jugé, tandis que le noir, c'est la beauté intérieure, qui est très souvent négligé…

-Hm…

-Est-ce que tu veux dessiner avec moi?

Le jeune homme roux hocha lentement de la tête puis prit une chaise pour ensuite commencer à dessiner. Durant toute la soirée, tout ce que l'on entendit fut le griffonnement d'un crayon sur une feuille de papier et le bruit d'une efface qui efface.

-+-

-Oui, mais Maman!

-Tu n'as rien à y redire Tenten! Ce qui est fait est fait! L'on ne peut rien y changer à présent! Tu es sous NOTRE responsabilité et tu nous suivras jusqu'à ce que tu ais atteint ta maturité!

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Tenten! Tu es ma fille et c'est ton père et moi qui décidons de qu'il advient de toi!

-D'accord… bougonna la jeune fille. Bye!

La jeune fille raccrocha rageusement le téléphone et se laissa tomber paresseusement sur le grand lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire?

**Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Parce que j'ai passé deux journées à l'écrire ce chapitre-là! Alors, j'espère que vous allez me laisser pleins de comm's, sinon, je sais que je suis chiante d'arrêter ça là, mais bon, c'est la vie, probablement que dans le prochain chapitre, on va savoir pourquoi Tenten et sa mère se chicanaient alors, laisser moi dans vos comm's votre hypothèse d'accord?**

**Sinon, pour le bout avec Natsumy et Gaara, c'est un bout rejet que j'aurais très bien put enlever, mais bon, on parle de ça en religion et j'avais envie d'en parler un peu…**

**Donc, reviews pwease?**

**Arigato**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	6. Une nouvelle qui fesse fort

**Alors, je suis vraiment désolé pour L'ÉNORME retard, mais j'ai des devoirs collectifs et il m'en maque pas gros pour un : SUICIDE COLLECTIF avec mes fwiends lol je blague. Mais, sérieusement, j'ai trop de devoirs! **

**Chapitre 6 :**

Itsumy se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin et commença à s'activer automatiquement dans la chambre, prenant le grand soin de réveiller au passage Misaoe qui grogna dans son sommeil avant de balancer un oreiller à sa très chère colocataire. Kiba, lui, se réveilla près d'une heure après, lorsqu'Itsumy bûchait sur son petit matelas pour le tasser (démarche très subtile XD).

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? grommela-t-il, la voix encore enroué de sommeil.

-Aller, pousse-toi! J'ai besoin de place pour cet après-midi!

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'ai dit avant-hier que j'organisais un party de filles aujourd'hui!

Le maître-chien faillit s'étouffer en entendant les mots « Party de filles ». Il devait absolument quitter les lieux avant que la fête ne commence. C'était une nécessité!

-Et quand est-ce que ça commence?

-Hum… dans exactement 1h…

-Quoi!?

Le jeune homme se releva prestement, surprenant Misaoe qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Tu vas partir j'espère? demanda la rousse d'un ton inquiet.

-Compte sur moi!

-Tu vas amener Akamaru avec toi? Et Yuki?

-Hors de question! trancha Misaoe en serrant son petit chien Husky contre elle comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Yuki reste avec moi, que ça te plaise ou pas!

Itsumy allait riposter froidement, mais Kiba la coupa raide, sentant l'orage venir à grands pas :

-T'inquiètes, je vais amener Aka avec moi… de tout façon il est HORS DE QUESTION que je le laisse seul avec une troupe de filles. Le pauvre… il n'y survivrait pas…

Le plan n'avait pas trop bien fonctionné. Au lieu d'être fâchée contre Misaoe, la jeune étudiante aux longs cheveux roux était à présent en colère noire contre Kiba pendant que leur colocataire riait de la scène en lançant des regards compatissants au pauvre homme-chien qui souriait lui aussi.

Mais finalement, tout se passa comme prévu, la colère de la jeune Tatsuky disparut bien assez rapidement, et Kiba put prendre sa douche pour ensuite partir de la chambre, les laissant entre filles, et entre rivales aussi…

-+-

Itsumy regarda à sa droite et soupira en voyant le visage radieux de Misaoe. Pourquoi les filles l'avaient-elles obligée à s'asseoir près d'elle? C'était bête! Parce que, forcément, l'une des deux colocataires n'allaient pas ressortir vivantes du restaurant!

-Les filles… C'est bête de nous asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre, nous nous adorons! insista la brune aux yeux dorés.

-Non, arrête de dire n'importe quoi! la coupa Ino, catégorique, tu me l'as dit toi-même hier soir que tu la détestais!

-Non, tu as dût mal entendre!

-Ah bon? Alors si tu t'entends si bien avec elle, pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'être assise près d'elle?

Misaoe ne dit plus rien mais jeta tout de même un regard noir à Sakura qui venait de parler. Celle-ci lui lança un regard de défi qui en disait long sur la situation. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbon se moquait d'elle!

La servante arriva un instant après, un peu perdue, son maquillage ayant tout coulé le long de sa figure. Les filles durent se retenir pour ne pas rire. Même Hinata avait du mal à se retenir! Mais elles s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, se disant que la situation mettrait la jeune serveuse dans une situation assez gênante.

-Vous êtes prêtes à commander? demanda-t-elle, en essayant de tenir debout sur ses patins.

-Oui… confirma Natsumy en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Alors?

-Alors ce sera…

_Un peu plus tard (désolé, j'ai trop la flemme d'écrire):_

Pendant que toutes mangeaient tranquillement, Misaoe et Itsumy se lançaient des regards ombrageux. Elle n'avait pas encore touché à leur plat.

-Allez Misaoe, mange un peu, Itsumy aussi, les incita Ino.

-J'ai pas faim…

-Ah non? Peut-être suis-tu un régime pour maigrir? demanda Misaoe en se moquant carrément de sa rivale.

-QUOI!? Répètes un peu pour voir?

-J'ai dit: Tu suis un ré-gi-me! Répéta la brune aux yeux dorés.

Fâchée au plus au point, Istumy empoigna sa fourchette et la planta entre les peaux de doigts des doigts de sa colocataire. Celle-ci eut une moue résignée et s'exclama:

-Elle a tenté de m'assassiner!

-Pauvre sotte, ce n'est pas avec une fourchette que je pourrais t'assassiner! Rétorque la rousse.  
Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps face à cet air arrogant qu'elle détestait, Misaoe se calma peu à peu en serrant des poings et en espérant pouvoir sortir du restaurant au plus vite pour pouvoir commettre un meurtre (tout à fait ironique quoi que…).

La serveuse arriva peu de temps après, sous la moquerie d'un groupe d'adolescentes et un adolescent qui lui lançaient des remarques blessantes et acerbes.

-Alors Nezumi ça va? Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir ton maquillage qui coule comme ça? Tori en a finalement eut marre de toi et t'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette?

Et l'adolescent du groupe se mit à rire en pointant la prénommée Nezumi du doigt, se qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses pleurs. _Ça doit probablement être son ex _pensa tristement Natsumy.

La serveuse les servit (les breuvages) rapidement, mais fit tomber un verre qui se cassa par terre, la boisson d'Hinata. Pressée de pouvoir en finir, la jeune serveuse se pencha par terre pour ramasser rapidement, mais Sakura lui fit un rapide signe de main pour lui dire qu'elles s'en occuperaient et de laisser tomber. L'employé du restaurant lui fit un sourire rempli de gratitude avant de se faire hâler par son boss. Elle partit donc en trombe vers les cuisines.

-Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir? demanda alors Natsumy.

-J'espère bien… parce que sinon, elle n'a plus rien…

Les filles finirent donc de manger en silence et ramassèrent les morceaux de vitres du verre qui c'était cassée pour ensuite repartir à l'école, dans la chambre d'Itsumy et de Misaoe.

-+-

Tenten avait posé sa tête lourdement sur un oreiller lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à la chambre des filles. Hinata, qui se tenait souvent avec la petite amie de son cousin, commençait à s'inquiéter. Finalement, au bout d'un certain moment, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tenten?

Toutes les autres se retournèrent, curieuses de savoir ce qui se passait, n'osant pas poser la question la première.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tenten? demanda Natsumy.

-Rien… tout va pour le mieux…

-Allez! l'incita Ino en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la brune. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-…

-Allez!

-D'accord, alors, ma mère veut… déménager à des heures d'ici…

-C'est juste ça?

-… et m'emmener avec elle!

-Oh… laissèrent tomber en chœur les adolescentes.

-Je me demande juste comment je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Neji. Juste comme l'on commençait à être heureux ensemble, il faut que mes parents viennent tout saccager!

-Et tu ne peux pas rester vivre chez l'une de nous? Où tout simplement rester avec Neji? s'enquit Ino.

-Non, j'en ai parlé avec mes parents et ma mère dit que mes notes baisseraient considérablement si je restais ici, ou encore avec Neji… mais je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je l'aime mais…

Natsumy, qui c'était rapprocher de Tenten, lui avait défait ses chignons sur la tête et caressait à présent les cheveux de la jeune fille qui se laissait faire.

-Le mieux serait vraiment que tu lui dises aujourd'hui…

-Probable, mais ça risque de lui briser le cœur, à moins qu'il ne m'aime pas…

Hinata commença à rire.

-Neji, ne pas t'aimer? Excuse-moi, mais je ne te connaissais même pas encore qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi.

L'aînée du groupe écarquilla des yeux en se relevant rapidement.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, cet été, on l'a passé ensemble, et ce n'était vraiment pas rare qu'il me parlait de toi! Venant de lui, ça m'a beaucoup étonné, parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à se confier mais il l'a quand même fait!

Le potin que la cousine de son aimé venait de lui dire venait de lui refaire sa confiance. Alors, c'est confiante qu'elle se leva et qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Allez Tenten! cria faussement Ino comme si son amie partait à la guerre. T'es capable!

La brune partit de la pièce rapidement.

-+-

Tenten entra rapidement dans la chambre des garçons, attrapa Neji par le bras et en ressortit tout aussi rapidement, sous les regards rieurs des garçons de la pièce et le regard perplexe de Neji.

-Tenten?

-Il faut qu'on parle, expliqua la jeune étudiante.

Neji, qui marchait à présent à côté de sa petite amie remua un peu et se retourna pour partir.

-Hey oh! Restes ici toi!

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre un mur. Ensuite elle vint se placer devant lui, toute porte de sortie exclues. L'Hyûga, qui trouvait la situation des plus étranges haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui fit se serrer le cœur de l'adolescente. C'était maintenant ou jamais!

-Tu crois qu'on restera toujours ensemble? demanda-t-elle en retenant à grand peine les gouttes d'eau salées qui menaçaient à tout instant de sortir de ses beaux yeux bruns.

-Je ne peux pas te dire oui…

Le sourire qu'avait Tenten quelques instants plus tôt disparut. Déçue, elle baissa la tête. Neji, avec un doigt, la lui releva.

-…mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Il l'embrassa ensuite le plus tendrement du monde en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux encore lâchés.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu en doutes?

-No-Non!

-Alors pourquoi?

Dans ses bras, sa colocataire se mit à tressauter, prises de sanglots incontrôlables. Le cousin d'Hinata, chagriné de la voir ainsi, la serra davantage contre son cœur pour l'apaiser, chose qui réussit assez bien.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu ne veux pas…

-Non, il faut que je le dise!

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le regard de neige de celui qu'elle aimait et dit d'une voix légèrement tremblotante :

-Je déménage bientôt…

-Quoi?

-Mes parents veulent m'emmener vivre loin d'ici! À des heures en automobile! Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi!

Puis, elle recommença à pleurer.

-Combien d'heures?

-…

-Combien Tenten? Réponds!

-Six heures…

Neji posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille et lui embrassa le nez, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Oui…

-Quoi « oui »? demanda la fille.

-Oui… nous resterons ensemble… Je veux rester avec toi!

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres ce qui remplit le cœur du garçon d'un bonheur incomparable. Oui, il resterait avec elle jusqu'à sa mort. Si leurs corps n'étaient pas ensemble, lui continuerait de l'aimer corps et âme jusqu'à sa mort.

-Vraiment? demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi je t'aime! Plus que tu ne te l'imagines!

Heureux de la voir enfin sourire, il l'embrassa passionnément.

**Alors, est-ce qu'il est bon ce chapitre? J'espère bien, parce qu'il m'a pris un certain temps (4 semaines j'ai honte, mais j'avais une bonne raison : les devoirs T.T). Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop la scène du restaurant, mais il me manquait des mots dans mon chapitre (autant dire que c'est un bouche-histoire (ça se dit ça?)) et aussi je veux mettre une fille avec mon pitit Kanky! Alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être elle! Aussi, je vais peut-être mettre quelqu'un avec Temari, j'ai une idée de qui mettre, mais… en tout cas, je fais du bla-bla inutile et je me comprends! Mais bon, la suite prendra certainement un petit bout de temps à s'en venir, parce que je me suis donné comme défi de ne pas écrire de l'été et aussi ben, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster avant les vacances alors… À l'année scolaire prochaine (je dis ça au cas où)…**

**Arigato**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	7. Le départ

**Yataaaa**** Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que je ne me suis pas fait trop attendre? En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous allez aimer parce que j'ai eut beaucoup de problèmes d'inspiration pour pouvoir l'écrire et j'hésitais entre deux possibilités.**

**Chapitre 7**

Les tous derniers rayons de soleil qui venaient caresser sa peau disparurent lentement derrière un gros nuage gris aux allures menaçantes. La jeune fille laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un soupir à fendre l'âme. D'un commun accord avec son amie Sakura, elle rentra à l'intérieur du grand établissement qui faisait office d'école de secondaire (collège pour les Européens).

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle croisa son colocataire qui avait un air plutôt morne. Celui-ci justement l'apostropha.

-Tenten!

Elle arrêta son chemin et leva vers lui des yeux plutôt curieux.

-Oui?

-Euh…

Il avait l'ai plutôt gêné en ce moment même et l'étudiante aux éternels macarons s'amusa de sa situation en pensant qu'il ressemblait énormément à sa cousine en ce moment.

-Neji?

Il devina facilement son air amusé malgré sa gêne et reprit automatiquement son sérieux.

-Je… il faudrait mieux que l'on ne parle plus.

Il avait lâché la nouvelle du tact au tact, comme si c'était la plus évidente des choses à faire.

-Quoi?

Tenten avait écarquillé les yeux à l'annonce de son petit ami.

-Répète un peu pour voir! demanda-t-elle, passablement énervée.

-Tu as très bien entendu, répondit simplement Neji, les mains dans les poches et le regard vague, regard vague justement qui blessa profondément l'adolescente.

Elle voulut lui donne un coup de poing mais le garçon, ayant déjà prévu l'action bloqua son poing. Rageuse, elle voulut lui faire relâcher son poignet sur lequel l'Hyûga exerçait une assez forte pression mais ce-dernier ne réagit pas, nullement impressionner par la colère de sa collègue de classe.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le raisonner, Tenten laissa tomber et lui dit d'un air froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas:

-Fais comme tu veux Hyûga! De toute façon tu ne vaux vraiment pas grand-chose!

Stupéfait par la réponse dire de la jeune brune, le cousin d'Hinata lâcha son poignet pendant que la propriétaire du poignet en question en profitait pour s'enfuir, les larmes commençant à perler de ses magnifiques yeux noisette. C'était sa dernière semaine dans cet établissement et cet idiot-là avait l'air de vouloir la lui rendre impossible.

De son bord, Neji s'interrogeait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de celle qu'il aimait de se laisser abattre aussi facilement!

-+-

Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cette chambre où elle sentait partout Son odeur, Tenten se releva péniblement de son lit où elle avait pas mal amochée l'oreiller du jeune homme. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de sa meilleure amie, en l'occurrence Hinata, où étaient réunies la propriétaire même de la chambre, Ino et Natsumy. Surprises de la voir arrivée avec un tel air dépité, les trois adolescentes l'invitèrent à entrer et la firent s'asseoir sur un coussin bleu installer par terre pour l'occasion.

-Alors chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda la colocataire de Gaara en défaisant les macarons de l'aînée du groupe pour lui caresser les cheveux pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

-Le voilà le problème: c'est Neji! Il dit que ce serait préférable que nous en restions là et que nous arrêtions de nous parler! explosa-t-elle finalement, soulagée de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

-Oh!...

Natsumy avait lâchée cette exclamation sans vraiment réfléchir et tous les regards convergèrent donc vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après vous?

Voyant que la jumelle d'Itsumy ne répondait pas et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, Ino prit la parole:

-Laisse-le faire, de toute façon s'il a fait ça, ça prouve juste qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'une poule mouillée! Oublie-le pour le moment, il reviendra te voir par lui-même lorsqu'il aura comprit que ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour na pas souffrir et qu'il t'aime vraiment!

-Tu crois?

-Non, j'en suis sûre!

La jeune fille aux yeux noisette sourit, réconfortée.

-Hinata?

La prénommée ne répondit pas, un air troublé sur le visage, elle avait l'air d'être en pleine réflexion elle aussi. Finalement, elles changèrent de sujet et parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

-+-

_Une semaine plus tard:_

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son colocataire qui dormait non loin d'elle et termina ses valises. Elle dut résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui écrire une lettre d'adieu. En même temps, dans cette lettre elle s'excuserait pour toutes les vacheries qu'elle lui avait faite ces derniers-jours, du style subtiliser la clé à Neji en plein cours pour ne pas qu'il puisse rentrer de la soirée et qu'elle irait lui ouvrir juste pour l'heure du dodo, etc.

Elle referma brusquement ses valises en voyant l'heure affichée sur le petit cadran installé sur la table de chevet tout près du lit. Au même instant, un éclair zébra le ciel. La jeune fille quitta la pièce lentement. Sur sa joue, une unique larme roulait…

**Alors, c'était comment? Bien? Nul? Pas bien du tout? (Bon je l'accorde «nul» et «pas bien du tout» c'est à peu près pareil mais bon…). Et aussi désolé si le chapitre est vraiment court mais ****j'ai**** pas put faire mieux. Laissez une petite ****review**** s'il-vous-plaît!**

**Arigato**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	8. Bossage intensif pour l'histoire

**Coucou tout le monde! Alors, je suis super contente, j'ai eut le temps de prendre des vacances et je suis en pleine forme alors maintenant je vais essayer de reprendre mes fics (enfin, celle-là plus la nouvelle poster il y a pas longtemps XD) là où je les avais laissées. Alors voilà!**

**Chapitre 8**

La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit, au grand dam de tous les élèves. Ils s'assirent tous à leur place et attendirent l'entrée de leur professeure d'histoire. Celle-ci justement ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Elle s'installa à son bureau sans plus de cérémonies et débuta son cour de sa petite voix chevrotante, faisant grincer des dents la quasi-totalité des élèves de la classe mis à part Shikamaru qui dormait déjà sur son bureau.

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenu au cours! Pour débuter, je vais vous distribuer vos copies d'examens corrigés. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit un exploit!

Les élèves poussèrent en chœur un long soupir de découragement.

La vieille dame, elle, se leva et commença à circuler dans les ranges scolaires, copies en main. Elle s'arrêta finalement à la place où étaient spottés Gaara, Misaoe, Natsumy, Itsumy, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et Sasuke.

-Alors Gaara, excellents résultats, comme d'habitude, pareil pour toi Misaoe… Natsumy, si tu as un autre examen comme ça, tu coules ton étape, il en va de même pour toi Itsumy, Sakura et Hinata, excellents résultats, Naruto… aucun commentaire… Kiba, excellent, Ino, passable, tu t'améliores…

Elle s'arrêta finalement au bureau de notre grand flemmard et le regarda d'un regard menaçant. La règle qu'elle avait dans sa main droite bougea légèrement et alla s'écraser juste devant le nez de Shikamaru qui se réveilla en sursautant. Tous les élèves pouffèrent de rire pendant que la professeure, exécrable, donnait des remontrances au pauvre garçon qui venait tout juste de sortir des vapes d'un sommeil bien profond.

-Nara Shikamaru! Bien que vos notes soient excellentes partout, il vous est interdit de vous endormir en pleine classe! Vous viendrez me voir après vos cours…

Sa voix se radoucit et elle continua:

-Donc, comme je le disais, Shikamaru, parfait, comme d'habitude, et Sasuke, excellent!

Natsumy s'effondra sur son bureau, découragée. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de couler son année! Et en plus, la professeure ne se gênait pas pour passer ses commentaires à voix haute! Pourtant, les notes de la jeune fille ne concernait personne mis à part elle-même!

Une fois que la vieille bique eut tournée son dos, la blonde aux cheveux frisés s'amusa à l'imiter en faisant de drôle de grimaces ce qui fit pouffer sa jumelle.

-Donc, les prochains examens auront lieu dans deux semaines, j'espère que vous serez prêt! Maintenant, débutons le cours…

-+-

-Pfff… Il était temps que la journée se termine!

-Tu l'as dit! rajouta le maître-chien.

-Hey, quelqu'un peut m'aider à réviser mon histoire? demanda Itsumy. Kiba?

Elle se colla à lui et devina facilement l'air agacé de sa rivale.

Au même moment où il tournait la clé de la serrure de la porte de leur chambre, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Istumy décrocha le téléphone non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Misaoe qui avait elle aussi voulut décrocher, et parla un instant avec la personne à l'autre bout du fil avant de tendre le téléphone et de crier:

-Kiba!

Le garçon fit la grimace sous le regard moqueur de la maîtresse de Yuki et rétorqua d'une voix bougonne:

-Ça va, je suis pas sourd quand même!

Il prit le combiné que lui tendait sa colocataire aux cheveux roux.

-Salut Hana! ... Oui toi? ... Bon, pourquoi tu appelles? ... Non! ... Mais… … Bon ça va, crie pas surtout! … Oui c'est ça, moi aussi, bye!

Et il raccrocha sur ce, se tournant vers ses deux colocataires il afficha un sourire vainqueur.

-On dirait que ce sera toi qui va t'y coller ma grande!

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que les deux jeunes filles ne comprennent ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Les deux concernées s'exclamèrent d'une même voix:

-Quoi!?

-Je dois aller voir ma sœur en fin de semaine, parce qu'elle veut ABSOLUMENT, et elle est très catégorique là-dessus, que je rencontre son petit ami. Alors, j'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller. Et comme elle habite loin, je dois partir immédiatement!

-Hors de question! trancha la brune.

-Plutôt mourir que de devoir rester une fin de semaine entière avec elle!

Elles se regardèrent et se lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

-Et pourtant… Je prépare mes trucs et je pars!

Il fit rapidement ses bagages et les laissa en plan dans la chambre, sans que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-L'une de nous deux ne ressortira pas vivante de cette fin de semaine.

Elles se lancèrent un regard de défi et ne se reparlèrent plus de la soirée, vaquant chacune à leurs occupation.

-+-

-Gaara…

Le concerné se retourna à l'annonce de son nom et regarda un instant sa vis-à-vis qui n'était nul autre que Natsumy, un livre d'histoire entre les mains.

-Oui?

Elle rougit légèrement, gênée de devoir demander service au garçon et se lança:

-C'est quoi ton truc pour avoir des résultats excellents en classe?

Le garçon ne répondit d'abord pas à la question de la jeune fille puis expliqua calmement:

-Je ne dors jamais…

La blonde en fut toute étonnée. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais l'air fatigué ou quoi que se soit, il était impossible qu'il ne dorme jamais… ne?

-Pourquoi tu ne dors jamais? demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

Il haussa des épaules.

-Aucune idée…

Elle arqua un sourcil mais ne reposa tout de même pas sa question, bien qu'elle fut très curieuse d'en savoir la cause.

-Dis? Tu veux bien m'aider en histoire?...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna:

-Parfait sempaï!

Elle lui tendit son livre qu'elle avait dans ses mains et sauta sur le lit en claquant des mains comme une gamine l'aurait probablement fait, heureuse d'obtenir une faveur de son colocataire.

-+-

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre? demanda Misaoe après avoir poussé un très gros soupir de découragement.

-J'en sais rien! Je m'y connais pas en histoire! Alors c'est toi qui vois!

-Bon d'accord. Alors je vais commencer par les bases… «Avant, il y a maintenant de nombreux millions d'années, tous les continents du monde étaient réunies en un seul supra-continent appelé «Pangée» et…»

Elle allait continuer dans sa lancée, mais Itsumy la coupa en disant, d'un air assez provocateur:

-Qui me dit que tu ne me racontes pas n'importe quoi Ookami?

-Je lis le livre, patate! répliqua la brunette, d'une façon tout aussi provocante.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et lança son manuel d'histoire à sa colocataire aux cheveux roux qui laissa s'échapper de sa bouche une plainte. La rousse prit le bouquin et vit mot pour mot ce que la maîtresse de Yuki venait de lui dire. Itsumy s'excusa en boudant et Misaoe eut un sourire victorieux.

-Oh, ça va hein! chiala la Tatsuky.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, ria celle aux yeux d'or. On continue!

Elle reprit le manuel que sa rivale tenait dans ses mains et continua son petit cours improvisé.

**Alors, il est plus long que lui d'avant, mais pas encore très long, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je manque un peu d'inspiration. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé pareil!**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	9. Peinture des chambres

**Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et merci pour les ****reviews**

**Chapitre 9**

-Vous trouvez pas que les chambres sont vraiment affreuses? demanda Natsumy en venant rejoindre ses amis à la cafétéria.

-Affreuses? Je dirais même pire que ça! s'exclama Sakura pour ensuite prendre une bouchée de son pâté chinois fait par elle-même.

-Alors justement! continua la blonde. Pendant que Gaara étudiait et que j'avais rien à faire, j'ai pensé à un truc! Pourquoi ne pas refaire nous-mêmes la peinture de nos chambres?

-Oh oui! Bonne idée! embarqua sa jumelle.

-On pourrait en parler au directeur pour qu'il nous fournisse des sous, proposa à son tour Ino.

-Non, ça ne marchera pas pour avoir un fournisseur.

-Et pourquoi pas Nara? demanda méchamment Itsumy ce qui fit apparaître une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux d'Ino.

-Parce que se serait pour un «usage personnel» et non pour un «usage professionnel» proprement dit.

La jumelle de Natsumy arqua un sourcil et prit un petit air supérieur l'air de dire «Mais oui c'est ça, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre!» ce qui fit réagir la meilleure amie du garçon au quart de tour.

-Est-ce qu'on a besoin de te faire un dessin ou le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau a compris?

La rousse parut outrée mais ne répliqua rien.

-Étant donné qu'on est vendredi, on pourrait aller acheter les pots de peinture ce soir? proposa soudainement Naruto.

-Pourquoi pas? demanda Sakura. Moi je suis pour!

Tout le monde se consulta du regard.

-Alors c'est d'accord! conclut le blondinet en attaquant rapidement son plat qui commençait à refroidir.

-+-

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient tous lever très tôt pour commencer à peinturer leur chambre respective. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Sasuke et de Sakura en ce moment même. Vers dix heures, ils c'étaient arrêtés pour boire un petit quelque chose et grignoter par la même occasion une petite collation.

-Je te sers quelque chose peut-être? demanda subitement la jeune fille en remettant son rouleau à peinture dans le plat orange qui lui servait de contenant de peinture.

-Non, juste un verre d'eau.

-D'accord, alors on y va pour deux verres d'eau! répéta-t-elle pour elle-même avec entrain.

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé, enleva ses gants de peinture et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises face à la table ronde servant de table à manger.

-Où est-ce que tu te vois dans cinq ans? demanda Sakura de la cuisine en ouvrant le robinet, pour casser le silence qui venait tout juste de s'installer et qui semblait persister.

-Aucune idée, avoua-t-il en haussant des épaules, conscient que la jeune fleur de cerisier ne voyait pas son geste.

-Pas de petite amie? redemanda-t-elle en arrivant avec les verres.

À peine eut-elle posés les verres sur la table que Sasuke lui arracha l'un des verres des mains pour le caller d'une traite.

-Eh ben dis-donc! T'avais vraiment soif!

Il haussa des épaules une nouvelle fois.

-Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, fit-elle remarquer en buvant à son tour le liquide incolore mais cette fois-ci, plus tranquillement que l'avait précédemment fait son vis-à-vis.

-Non, pas de petite amie pour…

Mais au moment où il allait terminer sa phrase, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit accrochèrent dans les deux iris verts émeraude de son amie, ce qui lui fit perdre tous ses sens.

-Pour? insista-t-elle, bien qu'elle s'en fichait totalement.

Les deux bouches se rapprochaient lentement l'une de l'autre, et s'en savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

Sasuke était bien. La fille à laquelle il rêvait depuis plusieurs mois était dans ses bras! Les pensées dans sa tête défilaient à une vitesse prodigieuse, Malgré ses pensées incohérentes, il réussit à se souvenir comment leur baiser avait débuté. Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait demandé s'il se voyait avec une fille dans cinq ans, et puis il s'était ensuivi ce magnifique baiser auquel il serait obligé de mettre fin. Doucement, il repoussa la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

À la vue de ses grands yeux tristes, l'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait aimé lui expliquer, mais elle n'aurait pas compris. Pour simple réponse, il s'excusa et quitta la pièce…

-+-

Commençant à avoir un petit creux –enfin, plus Naruto qu'Hinata-, Naruto et la jeune Hyûga décidèrent d'aller à un casse-croûte pour manger un petit quelque chose. Hinata ne commanda qu'un verre d'eau (petite précision, il est près de neuf heures et ils ont déjeuné vers six heures) et Naruto prit un bol de râmens. Ils étaient à l'instant sur une grande terrasse et discutaient de tout et de tien, en autre de leur nouvelle chambre. La couleur qu'ils avaient choisis était un beau bleu océan. Hinata adorait cette couleur-là mais se refusait à expliquer la raison à son colocataire tout simplement parce que ça lui rappelait la couleur des yeux du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Depuis un petit moment, un silence de plomb c'était installé, ce qui, pour l'une des rares fois, n'était pas à déplaire au blondinet. Il mangeait son bol sans grand intérêt et réfléchissait, ce qui inquiétait Hinata. C'était rare que le garçon puisse se retrouver une journée entière avec sa colocataire. Normalement ils les passaient avec Sasuke et Sakura ou Kiba et Misaoe ou encore avec Natsumy, Il adorait les moments qu'il passait avec son amie aux cheveux bleus et à chaque fois qu'elle partait, il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Après en avoir discuté avec le cousin de la jeune fille (c'est le seul à avoir eut une petite amie), il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était tombé sous le charme de sa colocataire. Alors il devait en profiter pendant qu'il était seul avec elle pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il rassembla tout son courage et…:

-Je t'aime… dit-il innocemment en un murmure à peine inaudible.

Mais au même moment où il faisait sa déclaration, Hinata avait porté son verre d'eau à sa bouche. Le résultat, la jeune adolescente recracha le liquide incolore qu'elle avait dans la bouche à la figure du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire!? cria-t-elle presque.

Naruto prit l'une de ses manches de chandail et s'essuya négligemment le visage.

Analysant les évènements un à un, Hinata se rendit finalement compte de l'énorme bévue qu'elle venait de commettre. Se confondant en excuses, elle s'approcha rapidement de son colocataire.-Ça va… ça va! assura le blondinet en hochant la tête par l'affirmative pour appuyer ses dires.

Il pencha sa tête vers le bas pour voir Hinata à genoux près de lui. Il rougit en voyant la main de la jeune fille qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Cette-dernière n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et le garçon ne s'en formalisa nullement. Il regarda la table pour voir l'étendue de la «flaque» d'eau. Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment mais il voulait s'empêcher de penser à la main d'Hinata qui reposait sur sa cuisse. Il voulait oublier la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés pour s'empêcher de commettre une erreur et de prendre à l'instant les lèvres si tentantes de l'Hyûga qui avait l'air de ne se soucier de rien. Par contre, il redescendit la tête rapidement lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur sa main. L'étudiante lui fit un sourire tendre et chaleureux et répondit:

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime baka!

Elle se releva un peu et l'embrassa tendrement.

-+-

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que les adolescents avaient commencé la peinture des chambres et Shikamaru et Ino avait terminé la première et la seconde couche de jaune sur la chambre. Maintenant, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à mettre de grandes tâches mauves un peu partout sur les murs. Le garçon avait d'abord refusé l'idée d'Ino, non pas que ça lui déplaisait tant que ça, mais, étant de nature, très flemmarde, il trouvait les couleurs trop… voyantes à son goût. Mais la blonde n'était pas du genre à qui l'on peut facilement refuser quelque chose, et, ne voulant pas se prendre inutilement la tête avec sa meilleure amie, Shikamaru avait été contraint d'accepter.

-Comment est-ce qu'on fait? demanda la jeune fille.Le garçon haussa des épaules et commença à réfléchir. Puis, un sourire vint illuminer peu à peu son visage et Ino se demanda quelle idée est-ce qu'il avait trouvé. Elle voulut lui demander mais elle n'eut jamais le temps. L'adolescent attrapa le pot de peinture, dans lequel il ne restait presque plus de peinture et le jeta en direction du mur tout en le gardant dans ses mains **(est-ce que je suis claire ou pas? Perso, ****je trouve**** pas, alors si y'en a qui veulent des explications, n'hésitez surtout pas)**. La peinture étant projetée dans la direction de la jeune fille, elle en reçut une bonne quantité sur elle. Elle poussa un cri rageur et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami d'un rapide pas. Elle attrapa le second pot de peinture et commença elle aussi à en lancer à son ami d'enfance. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

**Alors, un couple de bouclé! ****Je suis contente! Mais par contre, pour les fans de ****SasuSaku****, il faut que je vous dise que ça va encore prendre un bon bout de temps avant qu'ils soient ensemble parce que je prévois une trentaine de chapitre à l'histoire et que le ****SasuSaku**** est l'un des derniers couples qui apparaît officiellement ensemble vers la fin de l'histoire. Bon alors j'en ai assez dit comme ça, je me la boucle et puis je vous ****dis**** à au prochain chapitre!**

**Ah oui, et c'est ma fête après-demain, je vais avoir 14 ans! Alors, allez-vous me laisser une ****pitite****reviews**

**Reviews****pwease**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan52****4**


	10. Le bal de Noël

**Merci aux reviews et voilà la suite!**

**Chapitre 10**

Une jeune femme cognait sans arrêt sur la porte de chambre de Gaara et Natsumy. À bout de nerfs, le garçon vint ouvrir.

-Ototo!

L'insomniaque reçut sa grande sœur, Temari, de plein fouet. Elle le relâcha et inspecta du regard la chambre cherchant quelque chose.

-Ta colocataire n'est pas avec toi?

Un grognement se fit entendre et l'aînée tourna la tête à droite pour voir une jeune fille de l'âge de son frère. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Elle dessinait sur la table.

-Tu dessines? demanda Temari.

-Oui! C'est ma passion!

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et rajouta:

-Seulement j'ai de la difficulté à faire un truc…

-Attends, tu veux que je t'aide peut-être?

Elle hocha positivement la tête. La blonde aux quatre couettes s'approcha de la dessinatrice et lui montra le truc qu'elle avait de la difficulté à effectuer.

-Ah! Alors c'est de là que Gaara retient son talent pour le dessin!

Ledit Gaara quitta la pièce, ne trouvant pas sa place et les laissa dessiner tranquillement tout le reste de l'avant-midi.

-+-

-Aller! Dépêches-toi, sinon on va arriver en retard! cria une jeune fille en jouant impatiemment avec ses doigts.

-Oui, oui…

Natsumy ressortit de la salle de bain de sa jumelle et partirent tous vers le gymnase, là où se donnait une fête en l'occasion de Noël. Ils étaient presque complets à l'exception de Neji, qui se refusait catégoriquement à y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa Tenten, et Sasuke qui avait prétexté ne pas vouloir y aller pour ne pas devoir se coltiner une de ses groupies. Sakura s'était proposée pour l'accompagner mais le garçon avait rapidement et brusquement refusé, ce qui avait fait se serrer le cœur de la pauvre célibataire dans sa poitrine.

Bref, il y avait Hinata et Naruto qui étaient venus en tant que couple officiel et les autres étaient tous venus non-accompagnés, c'est-à-dire, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari –qui avait été présenté aux autres auparavant et qui semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Shikamaru, Kiba, Misaoe, Itsumy, Kiba –qui avait refusé de danser avec chacune de ses colocataires pour ne pas voir éclater une de ces incessantes disputes entre rivales, Gaara, Natsumy et Sakura.

-Nara!

Le jeune interpellé se retourna pour faire face à la sœur aînéede son ami aux cheveux roux. Il sourit en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec elle. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ces parents, qui étaient bien amis avec les parents de Gaara, dut au fait que le roux et lui se tenaient souvent ensemble, avaient décidés de mettre ensemble Temari et Shikamaru. Seulement, la jeune blonde refusait catégoriquement, tout comme le brun à vrai dire. Alors, pour prouver qu'elle le détestait profondément et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, la jeune fille –qui avait treize ans à l'époque, s'amusait à lui rendre la vie dure. Peu de temps après que leurs parents s'eurent dit que c'était une mission impossible, les deux adolescents devinrent de très bons amis, seulement les no Sabaku, eurent tôt fait de déménager ailleurs. Peu de temps avant la rentrée il avait appris qu'ils étaient revenus à Konoha.

Elle claqua des doigts devant son visage fermé de toutes expressions. Le génie se redressa rapidement en sursautant. Elle sourit, amusée.

-Toujours aussi peu attentif aux évènements qui se produisent autour de toi?

Il sourit à son tour, puis reprit son air ennuyé qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

-Tu viens danser paresseux?

-C'est quand tu veux fille galère!

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste danse parmi les autres.

-+-

Ino s'amusait bien sur la piste de danse. Elle dansait avec son amie de toujours et rigolait beaucoup face aux conneries inimaginables que son amie inventait pour la faire rire. Finalement, un slow fut annoncé et les deux étudiantes s'arrêtèrent de danser pour retourner s'asseoir sur un banc de l'école. Près d'elle, il y avait une table avec du punch, donc elles allèrent s'en chercher à boire, mais en se retournant, Ino échappa brusquement son verre qui alla tomber sur sa robe blanche. Normalement elle aurait pesté contre son erreur de maladresse, mais elle était bien trop choquée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle pour dire quoique ce soit.

Il… Shimaru dansait avec cette pouf de Temari et semblait très bien s'amuser. Cette grande écervelée de blonde arrivait comme ça et lui volait la vedette face à Shikamaru alors qu'elle, elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

_«Je suis amoureux d'une blonde»_

Les paroles que le brun avait prononcées la veille de la rentrée scolaire lui revenaient en tête violemment. Alors c'était elle qui détenait son cœur? Alors comme ça ils se connaissaient bien avant cette rencontre improvisée? Cette bonne à rien lui avait voléSON Shikamaru. Son? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et secoua négativement de la tête très rapidement. Elle détestait se prendre la tête avec ses problèmes. L'adolescente aux cheveux roses, qui regardait la scène d'un œil interrogatif voulut lui demander ce qui se passait, mais son amie d'enfance quitta prestement le gymnase avant cela. Sakura ne comprit pas, puis elle vit, au loin…

Shikamaru et Temari…

-+-

-Y'en a marre! Je m'ennuis!

La jeune fille balança son livre à travers sa chambre. Elle attrapa les clés d'automobile de son père et lui demanda l'autorisation d'utiliser son char. Le père acquiesça mais lui demanda pourquoi. Elle lui expliqua et lui dit qu'elle serait rentrée avant la lundi qui arriverait.

Finalement, après de longues minutes d'explication avec son père sur l'activité de sa fille, la jeune inconnue mit le contact et disparut dans la nuit…

-+-

Ino courrait dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Sasuke sortait de sa chambre justement. Elle voulut lui dire un «coucou», mais il lui empoigna le bras et l'embrassa passionnément. À en déduire par son haleine, il avait dut boire, beaucoup boire… Elle se débattit longuement dans ses bras mais ne réussit à rien. Il était bien agrippé à elle.

_«Je pourrais peut-être rendre Shikamaru jaloux… pensa la jeune blonde, son esprit étant torturé par la reprise en boucle des deux corps collés de son meilleur amie avec cette pouf blonde»_

Finalement, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre, sans se soucier des graves conséquences de ses actes.

-+-

Elle mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Alors il ne l'avait toujours pas réparé cette foutue porte? Tant pis… Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, son visage était déjà inondé par les larmes. Le garçon, dans la chambre se retourna en entendant la porte grincer. La jeune fille murmura du bout des lèvres, comme un appel au secours son prénom:

-Neji…

Bien que les réactions de ce genre n'était pas dans ses habitudes, l'adolescent se pinça plusieurs fois le bras pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, ce qui rendit la jeune fille face à lui un peu plus d'aplomb. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, l'étudiant se leva et alla prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras qui s'y réfugia sans hésiter. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et murmura son prénom à son tour:

-Tenten…

**Et voilou! Je sais que c'était long avant de poster mais bon, là je suis de retour, les idées bouillonnent dans ma tête, et maintenant que je n'ai que deux fics sur lesquelles me concentrer, ça va beaucoup mieux!**

**Alors, qui est-ce qui n'avait pas deviné pour Tenten? C'était évident non? Mais je tenais tout de même à préserver le suspens, je trouvait ça drôle:P.**

**Aussi, pour le bout du InoSasu gomen, moi-même je m'écœure (P.S: Gomen pour lesfans de ce couple mais moi je déteste). Alors, ben c'est ça! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt!**

**Reviews please?**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	11. Le début des embrouilles

**Ahhhhh****! Je me dégoutte moi-même avec le truc que j'ai écrit tout à l'heure! Sérieusement, je suis en trois moi aussi (enfin, je vais y rentrer) et ça m'a donné des sueurs froides dans le dos rien que d'y penser. En tout cas, désolé pour la piètre qualité du chapitre précédent. En espérant que ce chapitre-ci sera meilleur!**

**Chapitre 11**

Sakura se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie pour voir son état. Elle avait étonnée de voir la réaction de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, elle s'en doutait un peu que la blonde était secrètement amoureuse de Shikamaru, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réaction du genre, surtout que Temari était une fille très gentille et qu'elle avait déjà un petit copain.

Elle cogna à la porte de la chambre et Shikamaru lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses arqua un sourcil en voyant que sa meilleure amie n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle demanda au garçon où est-ce que l'adolescente était passée et il haussa les épaules. Elle le remercia et quitta la salle. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit. Elle laissa tomber sa clé par terre en voyant le tableau et blanchit à vue d'œil.

Les deux jeunes adultes se réveillèrent en entendant la porte claquée. Ils sursautèrent en se voyant, l'un dans les bras et eurent une réaction pareille en voyant Sakura, le visage inondé par les larmes et rougi par la colère, face à eux.

Ino se leva, s'enroulant dans une couverte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prenant en même temps ses vêtements au passage. À travers la porte, elle pouvait entendre les éclats de voix.

Sasuke, voyant la tempête venir se prépara mentalement. Il avait déjà eut affaire à elle et ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça!?

Elle prit un objet qui traînait, c'est-à-dire, son calepin à dessin et lui balança par la tête. Le garçon lâcha une plainte et se frotta la tête douloureusement.

-T'es malade!

Les larmes continuaient à inonder son visage.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? répéta-t-elle, plus doucement en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient à couler.

Elle inspira profondément pour faire s'arrêter de couler les larmes de ses yeux et répéta en criant:

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça!

Il ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi!

- On n'est pas en couple je te signale!

Elle resta figée face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ino ressortit de la salle de bain et vit sa meilleure amie, figée dans la chambre. Elle semblait pensive. La blonde voulut mettre sa main sur son épaule pour lui apporter son soutien, mais l'étudiante aux cheveux roses refusa ce contact. La blonde comprit et quitta la salle, suivit par Sakura qui partait vers la chambre de Naruto.

-+-

Tenten se réveilla, bien au chaud. Elle serra les couvertures autour de son corps nu et se serra contre sa source de chaleur, ce qu'elle croyait être la couverture. Seulement, lorsqu'elle sentit, une main sur sa poitrine, qui n'était pas la sienne, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un sourire incertain en voyant Neji qui dormait près d'elle. Elle le secoua doucement et le garçon se réveilla.

-Qu'est-ce que?... demanda-t-elle, visiblement troublée.

Il plaqua lentement sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme et elle recula, un peu surprise. N'avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il serait préférable de laisser là leur relation à cause de son déménagement?

-Tu portes encore ce bracelet?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu tiens encore à moi?

Elle resta pétrifiée. Que devait-elle faire dans une situation comme celle-là? Si elle répondait par l'affirmative, allait-il se moquer d'elle?

-C'est juste un beau bijou… mentit-elle en jouant avec.

Une émotion qu'elle ne sut identifier traversa ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles. Un court instant, elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Je vais partir, c'est mieux ainsi… décida-t-elle en réunissant ces affaires, donc, en somme, ces vêtements.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ça ne l'avait pas affecté tant que ça de savoir qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le garçon. Probablement était-elle encore amoureuse de lui?

Il lui attrapa brusquement le bras et la colla à lui. Dans se yeux une nouvelle lueur venait de s'allumer. Il reluqua la poitrine de l'étudiante, ce qui la fit rougir et qui lui donna, par la même occasion, une bonne occasion de le frapper, et il dit:

-Hum… Très joli…

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule. Puis, comme une fontaine, les larmes se mirent à rouler toutes seules sur ses joues. Le garçon, triste de la voir dans un tel état de tristesse la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. La jeune femme avait mal, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus quitter ses bras protecteurs du garçon qu'elle aimait alors elle n'émit aucun commentaire. Elle l'embrassa sur le torse et se coucha par-dessus lui, faisant jouer ses doigts sur le torse nu du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

Son regard froid de d'habitude était différent. Neji n'avait jamais été sentimental, il fallait s'y attendre, mais, dans ses yeux elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse. Ça la chagrina, mais en même temps, lui apporta un peu de bonheur dans son malheur. Voir une telle émotion dans les yeux d'un glaçon comme lui était un résultat qui devait nécessiter une très grande conséquence.

-On essaie de se voir le plus souvent possible…

Elle remonta sa tête à la hauteur de son visage qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

-Six heures… c'est beaucoup trop…

Il lui prit la main et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Rien n'est trop gros ou trop long pour la fille que j'aime…

Elle sourit tristement et lui offrit un autre baiser.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis…

-Ce n'est pas beau… avoua-t-il. C'est la vérité.

Il y eut un silence confortable qui s'installa dans la salle durant lequel les deux adolescents se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

La jeune femme se sépara de lui et recommença à jouer avec son bracelet. Elle avoua, embarrassée:

-Je t'ai menti…

-Comment ça?

-Pour le bracelet, expliqua-t-elle. C'est vrai que je le garde parce qu'il est joli, mais… la véritable raison c'est que je t'aime. Mes parents m'ont demandé de t'oublier, alors ils ne sont pas au courant que c'est toi qui m'a offert ce bracelet. À chaque fois qu'ils me demandent pourquoi est-ce que je pleure en regardant ce bijou je leur réponds que c'est jiji qui me l'avait donné avant sa mort… Mais, au fond de moi, je sais bien que je ne serai jamais en mesure de t'oublier.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de l'étudiante aux cheveux bruns. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et retombaient souplement sur l'oreiller. Le jeune homme empoigna une mèche de cheveux qu'il enroula autour de son doigt.

-Les cheveux détachés te font bien, tu devrais les porter plus souvent comme ça…

-Je n'aime pas les avoir dans le visage.

Il hocha la tête d'un air pensif. Dans sa tête, une idée pour le futur faisait tranquillement sa place.

Elle effleura son torse de ses lèvres ce qui fit sortir le garçon de ses rêves éveillés.

-Tu crois qu'on restera toujours ensemble?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis il me semble?

-De quoi?

-Oui… nous resterons toujours ensemble…

Elle se serra dans se bras, plus qu'heureuse, et ils passèrent le reste de l'avant-midi ainsi…

**Voilààààà****! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre bientôt, peut-être aujourd'hui (ma sœur a une infection à la jambe, donc elle ne peut quasi pas marchée, il pleut, et mes parents ne sont pas là T.T).**

**J'espère que le ****TenNeji**** vous a plut, sérieusement, je les trouve mimi ensemble! ****Kawaï****kawaï**

**Une ****pitite****reviews**** pour m'encourager dans mon travail?**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	12. De bonnes et de mauvaises choses

**Ahhh!!! Yatta!!! Merci pour toutes les reviews et voilà un autre chapitre (Oulah, 3 chapitres en une journée, je suis en forme!). Alors voilà!**

**Chapitre 12**

Tout le monde était réuni à l'occasion de la fin de semaine de relâche, même Tenten avait réussit à venir jusqu'à Konoha. Tout le monde avait collecté de l'argent personnel pour se louer une maison de location pour une journée.

Tenten était planquée dans les bras de son copain qui gardait jalousement une main sur sa hanche droite. La jeune brune ne semblait pas s'en soucier et discutait avec Sakura.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes revenus ensemble depuis le bal de Noël?

-Viii!!!

Le garçon sourit légèrement et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

Ino arriva par derrière et demanda à parler à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Depuis l'évènement qui c'était produit lors de la nuit où Tenten et Neji s'étaient remis en couple, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses évitait la jeune blonde comme la peste. Et il n'y avait pas rien qu'elle… Il y avait aussi Sasuke qu'elle essayait d'éviter, seulement, ça ne marchait pas comme elle voulait car ils cohabitaient ensemble dans la même chambre. L'étudiante de troisième secondaire avait demandé à la directrice, Tsunade, de changer de chambre, avec n'importe qui, pourvu qu'elle ne soit plus avec Sasuke, mais la directrice avait catégoriquement refusée. Donc, la jeune fille était partie enragée du bureau de la Cinquième directrice de l'école de Konoha depuis sa création.

La jeune fleur de cerisier acquiesça et suivit Ino dans une pièce à part, là où il n'y avait personne…

-+-

Itsumy soupira à nouveau de mécontentement en rageant contre Misaoe qui parlait avec Kiba devant elle. Elle se frappa la cuisse et se dirigea prestement vers sa jumelle qui discutait avec son colocataire. La blonde ria d'une blague que la roux venait de faire et la rousse lui tapota nerveusement sur l'épaule. La colocataire de Gaara se retourna et fit un sourire à sa jumelle:

-Oui?

-Tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi dehors?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit:

-Mais on est là pour…

Brusquement, la rousse empoigna le poignet de sa jumelle et sortit dehors. L'étudiante aux cheveux blonds poussa une petite plainte mais se laissa guider. Elle sentit une petite brise fouetter son visage. Elle inspira un bon coup et elles allèrent vers un petit parc près d'ici. Ils étaient durant la soirée, mais, malgré l'heure peu avancée de la soirée, il n'y avait personne dans le terrain d'amusement. Elles arquèrent toutes deux un sourcil interrogateur mais n'en parlèrent pas.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc et commencèrent à discuter. Itsumy, parlait, comme à son habitude, des garçons, et parlait pour deux. Natsumy ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle écoutait attentivement tout ce que sa jumelle disait et commentait une fois de temps en temps.

-Hey! Poulettes!

Elles détournèrent rapidement la tête et virent un homme de bonne taille avec un autre homme, un nain. Le plus grand semblait être le leader des deux.

-Vous allez faire ce qu'on vous dit de faire d'accord?

Elles allaient refuser et s'enfuir lorsque des couteaux se posèrent sur leur gorge. Le nain… Il était tellement petit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Elles étaient à présent couchées par terre, grâce au petit homme et maintenus par un couteau chacune.

-Retiens la blonde pendant que je m'occupe de la rousse! ordonna le géant.

Le nain fit ce que lui dit de faire le plus grand et s'assit sur la rousse qui poussa un cri de protestation. Voyant que le couteau allait à nouveau se diriger vers sa gorge, et cette fois-ci, pas juste pour faire pression mais pour la tuer, elle se tut. Dégouttée par ce que faisait cet homme à sa sœur, elle blanchit.

Itsumy, n'étant pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds se débattit en criant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu veux mourir ma poulette?

Elle lui lança un regard haineux et continua à crier, le mettant à l'épreuve de le faire. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait un peu. Si elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir saine et sauve, et avec sa virginité, elle espérait au moins que sa sœur jumelle aurait plus de chance de survie qu'elle.

Il rapprocha son couteau de la gorge de la blonde et fit couler une goutte de sang qui roula le long du cou et tomba sur sa poitrine. Le géant lécha le sang, ce qui horrifia au plus haut point la jeune fille qui continua à crier tout en se débattant violemment.

Natsumy, qui regardait la scène sans rien pouvoir faire pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle essayait de se montrer forte et de trouver un moyen pour libérer Itsumy, mais elle n'arrivait à rien faire.

Le visage du plus grand se contracta de colère. Il enleva le couteau de la gorge de sa victime qui soupira de soulagement, tout comme sa jumelle d'ailleurs, puis l'abattit rapidement sur la gorge de la jeune fille qui ne vit pas le cou venir.

Natsumy éclata en de sanglots bruyants en voyant la scène. Il… le couteau avait… Le géant se précipita sur la détenue qui, trop horrifiée par tout ce qui venait de se passer, ne faisait plus rien depuis un bout. Elle se laissa plaquer au sol et se laissa enlever ses vêtements, n'offrant aucune résistance au bourreau de sa sœur.

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre derrière elle mais elle ne fit rien, croyant que c'était un autre de ses hommes qui arrivait pour abuser d'elle.

On allait enlever son soutien-gorge lorsqu'un coup de feu se fit entendre. Elle ferma les yeux et se crispa, croyant que le coup était porté vers elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux en ne sentant pas la douleur. Le corps de l'homme qui la déshabillait était étendu près d'elle, une grande tache de sang tachant son chandail. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant Gaara arriver vers elle, un fusil en main, gardant son sang-froid. Il avait tiré sur quelqu'un et ça ne semblait même pas l'affecter! Le garçon s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, et, sans plus attendre, elle se précipita dans ses bras pour pleurer. Elle était en sous-vêtement mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle était triste et avait besoin que quelqu'un la réconforte, immédiatement.

Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux blonds et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête. Il la sentit se serrer davantage contre lui.

-Gaara?

-Hm?...

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait froid?

Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras. Le garçon la souleva et l'emmena à l'hôpital…

**Un petit peu plus triste que les autres chapitres, même beaucoup plus triste et dramatique… Mais bon, ça fait parti de l'histoire et c'était prévu depuis le début! Aussi, j'espère que ne m'en voudrez pas trop si j'ai tué Itsumy.**

**Alors, une pitite reviews?**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	13. Mon petit coeur meurtri

**Petit point. Je n'ai pas mis de bout avec Natsumy. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait? C'est simple, elle pleure la mort de sa sœur. Alors voilà! Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les reviews!**

**Chapitre 13**

Sakura était dans sa chambre et pleurait en repensant aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits. Le meurtre d'Itsumy, l'entrée de Natsumy à l'hôpital qui en était ressortit une heure après, disant qu'elle s'était juste évanouie à cause des évènements traumatisants qui s'étaient déroulés devant elle. Et puis, deux mois avant tout ça, la trahison d'Ino et de Sasuke. Les paroles que le garçon avait prononcées repassaient en boucle dans sa tête _«On n'est pas en couple je te signale»_. Après s'être expliquée avec Ino, quelques jours auparavant -donc, la journée où les adolescents s'étaient loués une maison, elles étaient redevenues de bonnes copines et avaient tracés un gros X sur toute cette histoire.

Seulement, aujourd'hui même, elle avait caftée. Alors qu'elles étaient dans la chambre de l'étudiante blonde, elles avaient reparlées du bal de Noël et Sakura, à nouveau en rogne contre son amie d'enfance, lui avait crié qu'elle la détestait à cause qu'elle avait couchée avec Sasuke. Ça avait été plus fort qu'elle! Inner-Sakura avait-elle prit le dessus sur elle-même?

En ce moment même, Shikamaru et la blonde devaient très certainement remettent les choses au clair en… se chicanant.

Elle s'en voulait à mort pour ce qu'elle avait causé. Il y avait des fois où elle se détestait à mort. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle pensa que la seule qui pourrait bien lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, c'était Itsumy. Elle parlait énormément, et cela distrayait Sakura qui pensait à autre chose que ses problèmes personnels en écoutant la rousse. Seulement, voilà, elle était morte… Les funérailles avaient été prévues pour une semaine après la fin de l'école, le jour de la fête de la défunte.

La jeune fleur de cerisier fannée prit dans ses mains un paquet de pillules qui traînait sur la table. C'était elle qui les avait achetée ce matin-même.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Heureusement que Sasuke était parti voir Naruto, étant donné ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle prit une pillule du sachet qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. La pilule passa facilement avec un verre d'eau.

Voyant que la pilule médicale ne faisait pas son effet, elle empoigna à nouveau le sac et le déversa au complet dans sa main ouverte. Elle avala tout.

Le sachet tomba au sol en même temps qu'elle tombait, inconsciente…

-+-

Un «bang» sonore se fit entendre et une nouvelle dispute éclata au grand jour.

-Arrête ça! grogna Kiba à travers la porte de la salle de bain, apparemment contrarié par sa colocataire.

-Non!

Et elle continua à se cogner la tête sur la porte de la salle de bain.

Le pommeau de la douche de la salle de bain arrêta de fonctionner. Kiba enfila son boxer rapidement et sortit brusquement la chambre. Il prit la tête de Misaoe entre ses deux grandes mains et la força à arrêter son mouvement de cognement contre la porte. Elle se débattit furieusement, mais n'arriva à rien. Décidément, il semblait plus fort qu'elle.

-C'est la mort d'Itsumy qui te mets dans un tel état? Pourtant, tu devrais être contente, elle ne t'embêtera plus.

Elle se calma peu à peu et le jeune étudiant la lâcha.

-Tu te rends compte! Vivre sans ses insultes à chaque matin, ça m'est insupportable! Je vais faire comme elle et je vais la rejoindre au ciel!

Le garçon arqua un sourcil. Les femmes étaient vraiment très étranges!

-Tu délires complètement…

-Mais non! rejeta la jeune fille aux yeux d'or.

La brunette le prit par les épaules et se mit à le secouer violemment.

-Tu te rends compte! Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention, elle ne serait pas morte malheureuse!

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est morte pour protéger Nastumy!

-Non, continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, si elle est morte, c'est entièrement de ma faute!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… souffla l'étudiant, complètement découragé par l'attitude de sa colocataire.

-Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi! appuya la brunette. Elle ne se serait jamais laisser abattre si elle aurait été plus heureuse et…

Tanné qu'elle s'appitoit sur son sort, Kiba plaqua sa bouche sur celle de sa meilleure amie qui recula, le regard triste et perdu.

-Elle t'aime… avoua la jeune fille.

-Si vraiment elle m'aimait comme tu dis, elle ne voudrait que mon bonheur, et mon bonheur, c'est d'être avec toi…

Il l'enlaça et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'était vêtu qu'un d'un simple boxer, elle rougit et releva son visage pour le regarder.

-Tu n'as qu'un boxer…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à faire!

Elle ria pour ensuite se serrer davantage dans ses bras.

-+-

-Sasuke?

Shikamaru était resté figé en entendant Sakura dire cela pour ensuite partir prestement en claquant violemment la porte.

-Je… je…

Ino aussi avait figé. Elle savait qu'un jour il aurait appris ce qui c'était passé lors du bal de Noël, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait aussi rapidement!

-Aishiteru! lança au hasard la blonde en essayant de rattraper le brun qui essayait de s'esquiver en douce.

Elle se figea de nouveau en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, pendant que le garçon se retournait avec un visage intéressé.

-Ah oui? Alors comme ça, ton moyen de me prouver ton amour, c'est de coucher avec cet idiot?

Les larmes lui vinrent rapidement aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait!

-Non… avoua-t-elle en rougissant de honte. C'est que, je t'ai vu… Ce soir-là, avec _elle_… et ça m'a rendue jalouse. En chemin vers la chambre, j'ai croisé Sasuke et il était soul. En couchant avec lui, je croyais que ça pourrait te rendre jaloux… On a jamais voulut ce qui c'est passé!

-Cette «_ elle» _comme tu dis, est une vieille amie! Elle voulait tout simplement danser avec moi pour se détendre!

-Se détendre de quoi? lança Ino, mi-amère, mi-triste.

-Elle est fiancée, et peut-être qu'elle va devenir célibataire bientôt parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de tenir deux minutes en place et qu'elle c'est encore disputer avec son copain. Mais ils s'adorent, forcément, ils reviendront ensemble.

-Et ce que tu as dit avant la rentrée, qu'est-ce que tu en fais?

Il se retourna et voulut échapper à la question de l'étudiante aux cheveux blonds.

-Réponds! ordonna-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'était vraiment pas en position de le faire.

D'un air bien mystérieux et évasif, il répondit:

-La blonde, c'est toi…

Elle tomba au sol, sous le poids de la stupidité de la situation. Elle n'avait vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup! Mais qu'elle idiote faisait-elle maintenant!

-Je vais me laver, déclara-t-il, voulant fermer la discussion.

-Tu détestes te laver… remarqua celle par terre.

-Justement…

Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-+-

Sasuke tourna la poignée de porte et ouvrit. Il entra et se mit intérieurement à paniquer en voyant le corps semblant sans vie de sa colocataire par terre. Il attrapa rapidement son poignet et prit son pouls et fut intérieurement soulagé en sentant des battements réguliers. Elle vivait!

Son œil fut attiré par un sac près de lui. Il blanchit intérieurement et appela sans plus tarder les urgences.

Le sachet retomba par terre. Dessus, il était marqué en grosses lettres «Antidépresseurs».

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre! Aussi, pour les derniers paragraphes, j'ai mis «intérieurement» parce que, pareil, Sasuke reste tout de même un Uchiwa et il a de l'orgueil. Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Aussi, j'aimerais dire que la fin approche à grands pas.**

**Reviews please?**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	14. Gomen

**Yatta! Alors un gros merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture chers lecteurs!**

**Chapitre 14**

Sakura ouvrit les yeux lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent frapper à la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête à droite et vit Sasuke qui dormait. Elle eut un sourire triste et l'infirmière pénétra dans la chambre avec un bouquet de fleurs. Elle spécifia:

-Une certaine dénommée Hinata est venue me porter cela ce matin. Elle vous l'aurait certainement donnée en main propre, mais, les visites sont interdites avant huit heures du matin. Lorsque j'ai dit cela, un jeune homme blond qui l'accompagnait a insisté en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre à cause de l'école. Ensuite, il a essayé d'entrer par infraction. Nous avons dut ainsi demander aux autorités, qui sont juste à côté de l'hôpital, de venir nous aider pour sortir ce garnement. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait semblait découragée.

Sakura pouffa en entendant le récit de l'infirmière qui sourit, heureuse d'avoir put redonner le moral à sa patiente.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle en tassant une mèche de cheveux bruns rebelle, vous avez votre congé, seulement, je veux que vous me promettiez de cesser de prendre des antidépresseurs. J'ignore complètement la raison pour laquelle vous en preniez et je ne veux pas la connaître. Un antidépresseur à la fois si vous en avez vraiment de besoin, mais un paquet en entier, c'est vraiment dépassé les limites! Alors s'il-vous-plaît, soyez raisonnable!

Sakura se releva en hochant la tête. Elle allait sortir de la chambre après avoir remercier l'infirmière pour ses soins lorsqu'elle la retint par le bras.

-Vous ne préfèreriez pas attendre le réveil de ce jeune homme? Il a veillé sur vous jours et nuits, attendant patiemment votre réveil depuis que vous êtes rentrée ici. Lorsqu'il rentrera à l'école, il aura certainement de très gros problèmes avec ses professeurs pour son absence prolongée injustifiée. Il serait plus juste de l'attendre, ne croyez vous pas?

Elle hocha la tête et répondit courtoisement:

-Je comprends très bien vos inquiétudes vis-à-vis cela, mais, ce qu'il m'a fait est en autre l'une des raisons de ma rentrée ici, alors, non, je ne préfère pas…

-Très bien…

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

-+-

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux près de deux heures plus tard. Il était couché sur un lit, anciennement dans la chambre d'hôpital que Sakura occupait, chose qu'il ne savait bien évidemment pas. Le lit était dans le corridor des patients mis en attente déjà hospitalisés et personne ne semblait se soucier autre mesure de son cas. Mécontent de ne pas trouver sa colocataire, l'Uchiwa stoppa net un médecin qui semblait être très pressé.

-Hey docteur! Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver Sakura? Elle a les cheveux ros…

-Je sais qui c'est! coupa le plus brusquement du monde le médecin.

Sasuke eut soudainement une folle envie de le frapper mais se contint non sans difficulté. Ils étaient tout de même dans un hôpital!

Le médecin prit le microphone qu'il avait d'installer sur sa chemise blanche de médecin et parla dedans.

-Lidya, le crétin assoupi de tout à l'heure demande à te voir.

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonies sur ce, d'un pas rapide encore plus rapide, ce qui fit voir rouge à Sasuke qui serra des poings.

La prénommée Lydia vint le voir et les nerfs du garçon se calmèrent un peu. Enfin quelqu'un de gentil dans cet établissement de fous!

Elle lui expliqua que la jeune adolescente était parti ils ne savaient trop où quelques heures plus tôt et qu'elle avait demandé à ne pas le réveiller car, la jeune fleur de cerisier à présent fanée ne voulait pas lui parler car elle avait beaucoup trop de rancœur contre lui.

Sasuke grogna. Le médecin n'aurait pas put lui dire cela avant d'appeler l'infirmière! Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il lui sorte le grand jeu pour le faire attendre!

Il remercia l'infirmière et quitta définitivement l'hôpital.

-+-

-Est-ce qu'elle sera présente cet après-midi?

_-…_

-Parfait! Arigato…

Et le garçon raccrocha le téléphone. Il prit ses clés de voiture et quitta l'établissement.

-+-

Sasuke passa une bonne partie de son avant-midi à chercher son amie. Il avait cours mais il s'en fichait complètement! De toute façon, il avait déjà sécher, alors, une journée de plus ou de moins? Qu'elle différence cela faisait-il?

Il la trouva finalement sur une grande colline solitaire en pleine milieu d'un grand espace vert. Elle pleurait. Son cœur se serra à un tel point qu'il crut mourir, face à cette scène désolante. Il l'aimait, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il lui infligeait l'affectait autant lui qu'elle mais… s'il faisait tout cela, c'était bien pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre davantage que cela. Pour qu'Itachi ne puisse pas mettre le grappin dessus comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec ses parents. Quoi que son grand frère était en prison? Non… construire une relation amoureuse dans de telles conditions était trop dangereux. Alors ils resteraient amis, il en avait décidé ainsi.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la jeune fille et l'enlaça par derrière et elle sursauta à ce contact. Elle se retourna, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

-Go… gomen, s'excusa le garçon, troublé par les larmes sur ses joues et le manque de pétillement de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Elle lui sourit, lui réchauffant sans le savoir son cœur. Elle savait que le garçon n'était pas du genre sentimental et qu'il était très orgueilleux, ainsi, elle se décida à lui pardonner, sachant que de lui demander pardon lui avait nécessité beaucoup d'efforts.

-D'accord…

-+-

Neji faisait face à la porte de la maison de Tenten et répétait dans sa tête la démarche à suivre dans de telles situations. Étant donné qu'il avait été négligé durant son enfance, il avait demandé de l'aide à Sasuke qui lui, avait été élevé correctement.

Le père de la jeune femme ouvrit la porte au visiteur qui semblait très nerveux.

-Justement, je t'attendais! Mais fais vite parce qu'un de mes amis doit passer dans une dizaine de minutes…

Le père voulut le faire rentrer mais le garçon refusa poliment l'invitation. L'étudiant aux cheveux bruns mit un genou par terre, sortit une petite boîte bleu de sa veste et demanda:

-Accepteriez-vous que je devienne votre gendre?

**Voilà, voilà! Ce chapitre-là j'en suis particulièrement contente! Pourquoi, parce que ça laisse sur le suspens et que tout le monde va vouloir la suite! Je suis sadique? Vous n'avez encore rien vu, si je le serais vraiment je dirais que cette histoire-là serait terminer et que je posterais la suite dans un an! Mais bon… mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder, peut-être une semaine tout au plus. Je dis une semaine mais ça peut aussi bien être une journée ou plus, je ne sais pas.**

**Pour le bout avec Sasuke à l'hôpital je me suis bien marrer. Quand il s'adressait au docteur pour le stopper j'avais envie qu'il dise «What's up doctor?». Je m'imaginais la scène dans la tête à répétition, mais évidemment Sasuke aurait trop fait OOC. Alors voilà! C'est tout!**

**Reviews please?**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	15. Mi amor

**Merci pour les reviews! Voilà le prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15**

-Tu viens!

_-Neji ne m'a pas invité! rétorqua la jeune femme aux macarons, à l'autre bout du fil._

-Il est assez occupé ces temps-ci à cause d'une demande… avoua sa cousine.

_-Une demande?_

Voyant qu'elle c'était elle-même mise dans le pétrin, la jeune Hyûga s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Oui, une demande d'emploi! mentit-elle.

_-Ah alors d'accord! Je vais essayer de venir! Mais tu es sûr qu'il sera ravi de me voir?_

-Mais oui qu'est-ce que tu crois! Enfin, c'est ton copain, tu sais bien qu'il sera content de te voir!

_-Alors c'est d'accord dans ce cas! À la semaine prochaine!_

-Oui c'est ça!

Hinata raccrocha. Naruto, qui était assis sur le lit et qui lisait une bd s'arrêta dans sa lecture et constata:

-Tu lui as menti…

-Je sais, soupira la jeune fille. Mais tu devrais te taire et m'appuyer! Pas me caller encore plus!

Il attrapa et la colla à lui. Hinata ne fit rien et se laissa faire, un air mécontent peint sur le visage.

-Aishiteru… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Son visage s'illumina et elle se retourna vers son copain, la mine radieuse. Il eut un sourire victorieux et déclara:

-Je t'ai eu!

-Quoi? Alors…

Son sourire s'estompa tout d'un coup et les larmes lui vinrent rapidement aux yeux. Le garçon la serra davantage contre lui et la jeune fille se débattit mollement.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je retire mes paroles pour autant…

Elle sourit tristement et l'embrassa tendrement.

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis? demanda-t-elle d'Une voix incertaine.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai! insista-t-il.

Elle fourra sa tête sur son épaule et respira son odeur.

-+-

_Une semaine plus tard:_

Tous les adolescents étaient dans le gymnase, là où se déroulait le bal de fin d'année scolaire, sauf Gaara et Sasuke n'étaient pas là, ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble et de discuter étant donner qu'ils n'avaient pas d'accompagnatrices pour le bal, bien que le nombre de jeunes filles pouvant occuper ce poste était très grand.

Ino et Sakura étaient sur la piste de danse et s'amusaient ensemble, Shikamaru dansait avec Natsumy, et Ino les regardaient d'un œil jaloux et possessif, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte de la soirée sauf peut-être Sakura, Misaoe et Kiba parlaient ensemble dans un coin reculé de la pièce et parfois s'embrassaient, et Hinata et Neji attendait patiemment la venue de Tenten à la soirée, avec, à côté d'eux, un Naruto impatient de pouvoir bouger.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive bon sang? pesta Neji en regardant l'horloge du gymnase.

-Laisses lui un peu de temps, le calma Hinata, elle habite loin et elle a dut prendre sa journée pédagogique pour venir jusqu'ici…

Au même moment où elle disait cela à son cousin, sa meilleure amie entra dans la salle. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachées pour une fois et elle portait une robe jaune. Elle avait un magnifique pendentif avec une pierre jaune dans son cou et elle avait de petits souliers sans talon, des sandales brunes. Neji en eut le souffle coupé devant le tableau qui se dressait devant lui.

En voyant la jeune femme arriver, Hinata et Naruto s'éclipsèrent en douce –Hinata a réussit à faire de Naruto un véritable espion de la subtilité étant donner qu'il essaie toujours de vérifier en douce les dessins de sa copine, pour aller danser.

-Comment tu me trouves? demanda la brunette, un peu inquiète qu'elle en ait fait trop.

-Magnifique.

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse mais le garçon refusa. Il sortit de sa poche un bandeau noir et eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Ferme les yeux… ordonna-t-il doucement.

Bien que curieuse, elle obéit. Il lui mit le bandeau sur les yeux et lui demanda de la suivre en lui prenant la main.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à destination, il lui enleva doucement son bandeau en lui demandant de toujours garder les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux, chose qu'elle fit rapidement, sa curiosité commençant à la mettre à rude épreuve.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction devant la scène qui se dressait devant elle. Une maison, énorme, décorées de milliers de bouquets de fleurs était face à elle et devant l'entrée, sur la boîte aux lettres, qui était juste à côté d'elle, il était inscrit, en imitation de lettres dorées «M. Hyûga et Mme Hyûga». Et devant elle, à genou, il y avait, Neji. Dans sa main, une petite boîte bleue était ouverte faisant apparaître une magnifique bague d'or.

-Tenten, commença-t-il très solennellement. Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme?

-+-

Natsumy entra dans sa chambre. Ses grands souliers à talons hauts commençaient à lui faire abominablement mal. Elle vit Gaara qui dessinait sur la table de la cuisine, comme il le faisait souvent ses derniers temps. Il avait l'air complètement absorbé par son dessin.

-Tiens, tu étais passé où, on ne t'a pas vu de la soirée?

-Je suis resté ici, dit-il en arrêtant de dessiner.

-Tu ne voulais pas danser?

-Non, je n'avais pas de cavalière et puis je déteste danser.

-Pourtant, ce ne sont pas les filles qui manquent.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et continua:

-Alors qu'elle est le problème?

-Je ne sais pas danser…

-+-

La soirée venait de se terminer. Misaoe et Kiba rentrait dans leur chambre lorsqu'un éclair illumina le ciel et qu'il se mit à pleuvoir averse. La jeune fille, qui détestait à mort les orages, se cramponna de toutes ses forces à son petit ami.

Il poussa une petite plainte en sentant les griffes de son amie rentrer dans sa peau mais retint le reste de ses plaintes pour lui-même, voyant que la jeune fille était traumatisée. Il la prit contre lui et la coucha sur le lit où il se contenta de lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille tout en la serrant contre lui.

-J'ai peur, pleura la brune aux yeux d'or pendant que les chiens grimpaient sur le lit pour voir ce que la maîtresse de Yuki avait.

Son petit chien vint dans ses bras et elle caressa son pelage. L'husky s'endormit contre elle.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va s'arrêter dans pas longtemps, murmura le garçon.

Elle essaya de se calmer, rien à faire. Le garçon se contenta donc de lui murmurer encore des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sentit plus les griffes de son amie dans sa peau. Il redressa son visage et put voir qu'elle dormait. Elle était si belle comme ça. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête.

-Aishiteru…

Et il se tourna de bord. Dans le ciel, l'orage avait cessé, et sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, un sourire venait de fleurir.

-+-

Natsumy avait montré à Gaara comment danser, ne se moquant aucunement de son état. Finalement, elle avait constaté que ce qu'il disait était vraiment bien. Il dansait vraiment comme un pied. Après s'être enfargé dans ses propres pieds, le garçon était tombé contre la jeune fille.

Elle rougit violemment en voyant qu'il était par-dessus elle. Le garçon voulut se dégager pour lui permettre de se relever, mais la jeune fille le retint en disant d'une voix douce:

-Je suis bien comme ça moi.

Elle lui sourit timidement et, sans savoir comment, ni en combien de temps, leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un premier baiser passionné. Après avoir rompu le baiser, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, paisibles.

-+-

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras, les larmes commençant à perler auprès de ses yeux noisette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question idiote Neji! Enfin!

Il eut un petit sourire incertain. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

-Tenten?

Elle se décolla de lui et put voir son regard incertain. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Mais bien sûr que je veux!

Ils se glissèrent la bague à la main et continuèrent à s'embrasser.

**Un autre chapitre de fait! Alors c'est ça, je me suis donné comme défi d'avoir finit de poster cette histoire-là avant la fin des vac'! Ça va bien, parce que ce chapitre-ci est l'avant-dernier et que je ne recommence l'école que jeudi, alors voilà!**

**J'espère très fort que vous avez aimé parce que c'est l'avant-dernier, le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre qui mettra fin à cette histoire!**

**Reviews please?**

**Kissou**

**tenten-chan524**


	16. Goodbye my lover

**Dernier chapitre déjà! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 16**

Misaoe ouvrit les yeux et vit que son chien était couché, roulé en boule dans ses bras et qu'Akamaru était sur l'oreiller de Kiba. Elle chercha le jeune homme en question des yeux et vit qu'il était sur le point de partit. Trop flemmarde, elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Elle mit son oreiller sur ses yeux, pour cacher ses pauvres petits yeux de la lumière du soleil, car le rideau n'avait pas été fermé la veille.

-Akamaru! appela Kiba.

Le chien, qui semblait seulement paresser obéit au premier appel et vint voir son maître.

La jeune fille ouvrit rapidement des yeux et vit son colocataire qui était sur le point de partir. Alors il partait déjà de l'école, sans lui dire un au revoir?

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se retourna surpris et vit sa petite amie sur le lit, un peu endormie, assise. Il se rapprocha d'elle et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Aishiteru…

Il sourit.

-Faut que j'y aille, ma mère m'attend pour le dîner.

-Tu pourrais venir passer l'été chez moi, proposa l'Ookami.

-Et tes parents?

Elle souffla.

-De toute façon, ils ne sont jamais là, je vis pratiquement seule avec mes chiens et ma bonne, à part eux il n'y a jamais personne pour me tenir compagnie.

Il haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix complètement détendue:

-Pourquoi pas?

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Il appela sa mère et elle accepta à la condition qu'il fasse son ménage de chambre avant de retourner à l'école. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle devait le faire coucher à la maison durant l'année scolaire, il refusa en souriant.

Donc Misaoe et Kiba passèrent tout l'été ensemble.

-+-

Hinata était sur la table et dessinait pendant que Naruto dormait. C'était rare qu'elle ait des moments à elle sans que son copain ne soit entrain d'essayer de trouver un moyen subtil d'espionner ses dessins. Trop occupée à dessiner, elle mit le téléphone sur le St-phone (main libre).

_-Hinata?_

-Salut!

_-C'est Neji._

-Ah coucou Neji!

Naruto, qui dormait encore, ouvrit les yeux. Voulant connaître la discussion, il ferma légèrement les yeux et écouta attentivement.

_-Quand est-ce que tu emménages avec __Naruto__ avec nous?_

Le garçon blond, qui écoutait dans le lit manqua s'étouffer en entendant cela.

_-Qui c'était?_

-Naruto, faut que je te laisse. Bye bye, je t'embrasse.

Et elle raccrocha.

-Tu… tu comptais me demander d'emménager avec toi?

Elle sourit timidement avant de le chicaner:

-Pourquoi tu écoutais d'abord!

-C'est pas compliqué tu l'avais mis sur la main libre! embarqua Naruto en commençant à se fâcher.

-Oui mais…

Elle se tourna dos à lui et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Voyant qu'il l'avait blessé, il la serra très fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Chut… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

-Tu ne veux pas…

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis ça? demanda-t-il en la faisant se retourner de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage.

-Tu as failli t'étouffer en l'apprenant…

-J'ai seulement été surpris voilà tout, j'adorerais emménager avec toi, Tenten et Neji… et puis, ça nous permettrait d'être plus souvent ensemble…

Elle eut un petit sourire et ils passèrent l'avant-midi à faire leur bagage pour ensuite emménager tout de suite dans leur nouvelle maison après avoir appeler Neji pour leur dire qu'ils s'en venaient.

-+-

-Shika…

Le garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les referma tout de suite en voyant Ino, qui avait sa mine suppliante. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui accordait tout ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle lui faisait cette face-là.

-Shika, regardes-moi…

-Non!

-Shika…

-Lâches-moi…

-Parfait…

Elle se releva et ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller.

-Alors à l'année prochaine dans ce cas…

Il ouvrit les yeux, complètement perdu par les évènements qui se passaient et complètement inintéressé. Comme d'habitude quoi!

-De quoi tu parles? demanda-t-il.

-C'est la fin de l'année, alors je dois retourner chez moi… À plus…

Elle allait fermer la porte et partir lorsqu'elle entendit le garçon lui dire d'attendre. Elle sourit et revint vers lui, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres:

-Oui?

Il pesta contre elle et ses mauvaises manières pour ensuite devenir sérieux. Elle le regarda d'une manière bizarre en le voyant autant sérieux. C'était la première fois de sa vie ou presque qu'elle voyait cette expression apparaître sur son visage. D'habitude, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de très grave à annoncer.

-Je ne veux pas te voir triste, ça me brise le cœur, mais en même temps, je ne peux pas vraiment te pardonner ce que tu as fait avec ce con d'Uchiwa…

-Il n'est pas con! coupa Ino.

-Depuis quand tu le défends? s'emporta le génie.

-C'est l'homme dont ma meilleure amie est amoureuse. Ce que nous avons fait était un pur accident. Lui aussi est amoureux d'elle!

Il y eut un long silence embarrassant au cours duquel personne ne dit rien. Ce fut Ino qui brisa le silence inconfortable en demandant au garçon ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Mendokusai… souffla-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter…

Elle lui sourit.

-Mais tu ne l'as même pas dit une fois! dit-elle avec un air de gamine.

Il souffla.

-Aishiteru… murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Quoi?

-Ino!

-Mais je!...

Ne voulant pas trop galérer pour lui expliquer sa situation, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait l'air nerveux du geste qu'il venait de faire. Et si elle ne l'aimait plus?

-Je… je… bégaya-t-elle, ne s'y attendant aucunement.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'elle-même, un baiser passionné, contrairement à celui que le garçon lui avait offert.

-Ce que tu essayais de me dire c'est que tu m'?...

-Aishiteru… murmura-t-il, mais plus fort que la fois précédente, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse l'entendre clairement.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Moi aussi… moi aussi… aishiteru…

-+-

Sasuke, qui était sur un ordinateur de l'école, vérifiait ses messages. Il en avait reçu un dont il ne connaissait pas le destinateur. Se méfiant, il ouvrit le message et le lut. Le message disait:

_«Cher Sasuke,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous annoncez le décès de votre grand frère aimé, j'ai nommé __Itachi__. En voulant s'échapper de la prison, il a été rattrapé par le service de polices. Il c'est débattu, et, voyant qu'il n'était pas coopératif à retourner en prison (entre vous et moi, qui le serait?), une policière a dut l'abattre. _

_Alors voilà, en espérant que cette nouvelle ne vous choppera pas trop le moral._

_Le service de police de __Konoha__»_

Sasuke pouffa en lisant le mail. Son frère était mort et il devrait être triste! Ouais, c'est ça…

Il réfléchit quelques minutes à ce que la mort de son frère aîné pourrait lui apporter comme délivrance, sa promesse de vengeance de son clan, sa haine et sa solitude, et… Sakura.

Il se releva rapidement et alla directement dans leur chambre. Pourvu que la jeune fille ne soit pas déjà partie. Ah mais c'était sûr qu'elle était encore là car elle ne devait partir qu'en toute fin d'après-midi, vers quatre heures, l'heure à laquelle ses parents passeraient la prendre.

-Sakura! appela-t-il en entrant brusquement dans la chambre.

La jeune fille, qui se peignait les cheveux, sortit de la salle de bain.

-Oui?

Il s'avança d'elle, et, sous l'effet de la joie, l'embrassa passionnément. La jeune fille se laissa faire, puis, choquée, se sépara de lui. La colère montait en elle comme de la lave en fusion. Se moquait-il d'elle?

-Tu t'es moqué de moi salaud!

Elle le gifla et se dirigea d'un pas frustre vers la cuisine où elle se préparait de l'eau chaude pour une tisane. Ils étaient le matin, mais la jeune fleur de cerisier avait une folle envie de boire une bonne tisane au citron.

Elle prit la bouilloire, qui avait finit de faire réchauffer l'eau, qui avait eut le temps de refroidir, fit verser de l'eau dans un verre et en vida le contenu sur la tête du garçon. Puis, elle sourit, dans ses yeux, une lueur de défi dansait.

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi! cria le jeune homme. T'as faillit m'ébouillanter!

-Non! C'est toi le fou! Je te déteste!

Des larmes de rage coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle avait plus que marre de voir le visage du garçon dans son champ de vision. Elle voulut s'en aller une autre fois lorsque le garçon la retint par le poignet.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu me détestes…

Elle baissa la tête mais le garçon la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle voulut s'en aller, mais l'étudiant augmenta la pression qu'il avait sur le poignet de l'adolescente.

-Tu me fais mal… gémit-elle.

-Dis-moi que tu me détestes et je te lâcherai…

Elle gémit à nouveau et planta ses deux yeux verts dans les yeux du garçon qui se sentit déstabiliser par ce regard rempli de souffrances dont il était le seul auteur.

-Je te dé…tes…

Au moment où elle allait prononcer la dernière syllabe, ses genoux plièrent et elle explosa en sanglots. Le garçon la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'assomme sur le sol.

-Sakura…

-Je… je… je te détes…

Mais elle en fut incapable. Ses yeux remplis d'eau lui lancèrent un regard au secours auquel il ne put répondre. Il la serra très forte dans ses bras et la jeune fleur de cerisier continua à pleurer, ce laissant à présent aller dans ses bras.

-Aishiteru Sakura…

Elle sursauta en entendant les mots qu'elle avait tant désirée entendre puis ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Je n'ai jamais voulut te le dire à cause de mon frère, il t'aurait tué sans pitié s'il aurait sut, et je ne voulais pour rien au monde que cela t'arrive, parce que je t'aime… comme j'aimais mes parents…

Il commença à pleurer lui aussi, la jeune fille releva la tête et le regarda pleurer en le serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour apaiser sa peine.

-Je suis pathétique… à force de vouloir te protéger je t'ai perdue à jamais…

Voulant lui prouver le contraire, elle approcha sa bouche du garçon et l'embrassa doucement. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui parler car elle ne savait en réalité pas quoi dire, mais elle pouvait au moins l'embrasser pour lui prouver le contraire.

-Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, continua l'Uchiwa, tout est différent… Aishiteru… répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Elle ne sut quoi dire encore une fois face à ce qu'il venait de dire et resta étrangement stoïque. Les larmes continuèrent à couler d'elles-mêmes sur son visage pâle. Elle essayait de tout démêler dans sa tête et était très confuse.

-Sakura… dis quelque chose…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un premier baiser langoureux. Elle sourit tendrement en se séparant finalement de lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime baka!

Il sourit légèrement et la serra très fort contre lui, jusqu'à lui en rompre les os mais elle s'en fichait. Le mal qui lui faisait était la preuve que ce qui se passait était bien réel et n'était pas un rêve.

-Viens vivre chez nous cet été… proposa le garçon.

-Si tu veux… Comme ça tu ne seras plus seul…

Il sourit et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

-+-

Shikaku avait été chargé par les parents d'Ino et par sa propre femme d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Il ne fut pas surpris plus qu'il le faut en voyant que les deux inséparables amis d'enfance formaient à présent un couple.

-Et puis cette école… commença Shikaku en effectuant un virage à droite. Est-ce que c'était si pire que ça?

La blonde sourit au fils du conducteur et répondit d'une voix bien mystérieuse:

-Non, c'était vraiment magique…

**Alors voilà la fin! La vraie de vraie fin! À quelque part, ça me rend nostalgique, mais bon, tout doit bien se terminer un jour ou l'autre! Alors voilà, et j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut!**

**Aussi, si je n'ai pas mis de rappel sur le couple Natsumy et ****Gaara**** et Neji et Tenten, ce n'est pas que j'ai ****oublier****, simplement qu'il n'y a plus rien a rajouter, alors voilà!**

**Aussi, je la dédicace à tous mes lecteurs que j'adore fort ****fort****fort**

**Reviews****please**

**Kissou****, je vous aime tous ****fow****fow****fow**

**Tenten-chan524**


End file.
